Una nueva aventura magia y misterios
by Tsukimoon12
Summary: Harry Potter y sus amigos han sido asignados a una mision que tienen que llevar a cabo en la casa de Anubis, Fabian y Nina tendran que enfrentar nuevos misterios. Romance, Drama y mucha magia !
1. El regreso y una sorpresa

**Hola espero que les guste este crossover que hice hace algun tiempo**

**Bueno primero que nada decirles lo usual : Los personajes de las series a continuación no me pertenecen. **

**CHAPTER 1: EL REGRESO Y UNA SORPRESA.**

HARRY: El mundo de la magia ha vuelto a estar en paz , se siente tan bien respirar este aire de tranquilidad.

HERMIONE: Harry si sigues ahí no podremos ir a casa, recuerda que el tren esta a punto de ponerse en marcha, tu también Ron dejen los dos de mirar al cielo como tontos y subamos pronto.

- _**En Londres**_-

En el comedor entra Jerome y Alphie que acaban de llegar para empezar otro año escolar.

FABIAN: Jerome, Alphie… Como están han sido unas vacaciones muy largas.

ALPHIE: Si pero han sido refrescantes, Jerome y yo hemos visitado la playa muy a menudo.

JEROME: Y a Alphie lo han rechazado las mujeres a menudo también.

*Empiezan a reir *

VICTOR: Haber si dejan de andar riéndose, y se ponen a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones que por cierto han cambiado de lugares esta vez, ya que hay nuevos alumnos, por lo tanto en 1 hora verán colgadas la hoja con sus respectivos compañeros. (Dicho esto Victor se va a su oficina).

FABIAN: Se siente bien que te regañen después de las vacaciones.

ALPHIE: Despues de lo de Vera esta mas gruñon que de costumbre jaja

MARA: Fabian! *Lo besa* Te he extrañado mucho. En verdad

JEROME: Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de llenarnos de lo cursi que esta el comedor.

ALPHIE: Si es cierto, nos vemos en una hora .

FABIAN: Mara, como te fueron tus vacaciones?

Mara: Muy bien tengo tanto que contarte, pero antes subiré a mi habitación a instalarme y asi poder contarte mejor, adem…

FABIAN: Mara , Victor dijo que nos cambiaran de habitaciones y que todavía no están asignadas asi que por eso nadie ha ido a su habitación aun.

UNA HORA DESPUES….

VICTOR: Por fin esta la lista de sus compañeros de habitación, se las dire asi que presten atención, esta totalmente prohibido cambiarse de habitaciones, se las dire a los presentes y los que vayan llegando podrán ir a mi oficina o preguntarle a Trudy que tiene otra copia de la lista.

PATRICIA: Bueno ya diganos.

JOY: Si queremos ir a descansar un poco y ordenar nuestros cuartos.

VICTOR: Señorita Joy recién acaba de llegar de vacaciones y ya quiere descansar? Espero que pueda descansar porque a partir de mañana tendrán intensas clases .

MARA: Puede decirnos las habitaciones?

VICTOR: Como decía ire asignándolos…

TRUDY: Disculpa Victor , acaban de llegar 5 jovenes asi que los pase…

VICTOR: Ah ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes, bueno si no hay nadie mas que interrumpa le dire sus compañeros de cuarto:

Hab 1: Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, Anton Mirred.

Hab 2: Harry James Potter, Eddie Miller , Fabian Rutter .

Hab 3: Ronald Weasley, Deyvid Belltrum, Jhosep Loise .

RON: Nos separaron

HARRY : No te preocupes Ron, nos veremos fuera de clases, ademas si hay una araña puedes llamarme y podre ir a matarla jaja

RON: No es broma Harry .

VICTOR: Las habitaciones de las mujeres han sido divididas asi:

Hab 1: Mara Jaffray, Joy Mercer, Hannah Abbot

Hab 2: Patricia Williamson, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood

Hab 3: Amber Millington, Hermione Granger , Nina Martin

Dicho esto me retiro y ya saben las reglas y los que no preguntenle a los demas.

PATRICIA: Amber escuche bien? Nina volverá

AMBER: Si me pregunto como estará y porque tarda tanto.

FABIAN: -_Nina volverá, pensé que jamas volveria a verla , ella se fue sin decirme nada , ahora estoy con Mara me pregunto que sentiré cuando la vea, o que le dire-_

MARA: Te ocurre algo Fabs?

FABIAN: No no , subiré a mi habitación.

HERMIONE: No entiendo porque tengo que actuar normal , yo soy normal.

HARRY: Recuerda que estamos en una misión Hermione, ellos son muggles no tienen que darse cuenta de nada.

HERMIONE: Esta bien, por lo menos voy a estudiar mucho este año.

RON: Y te alegras por eso, Harry si eso es ser normal, nos descubrirán muy rápido.

Este es el primer capitulo , no me maten porfavor, cual será la misión de Harry? Que pasara con el regreso de Nina a la casa de Anubis?


	2. Nina en la casa de Anubis

**Hola de nuevo con el Crossover ….**

**Bueno otra vez : Los personajes de las series a continuación no me pertenecen. **

**CHAPTER 2: Nina vuelve**

NINA: Es maravilloso volver , se siente como si los recuerdos fueran frescos aun.

*Nina mira a su alrededor y se pierde en sus pensamientos, piensa en que hara cuando vea a sus amigos y se emociona por eso, pero es interrumpida por una persona.*

HARRY: Disculpa me perdi, podrias decirme como volver a la casa de Anubis?

NINA: Claro voy para alla, pero déjame decirte que si Victor te encuentra caminando por las afueras del internado nos castigaran.

HARRY: Vamos entonces.

NINA: Es por aquí.

*Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron buscan a Harry dentro de la casa*

HERMIONE: Donde pudo haberse metido, le dije claramente que estuviéramos juntos.

RON: Seguro salio a caminar… Mira Hermione alla viene.

HERMIONE: Quien es ella?

RON: No se , si no lo recuerdas, soy nuevo al igual que tu jajaja

HERMIONE: Se ve sonriente.

*Harry y Nina entran a la casa *

HERMIONE: En donde te metiste? Estabamos muy preocupados Potter.

HARRY: Sali a caminar un rato, no crei que por salir 30 minutos podrias enojarte asi.

RON: Dejala Harry ya sabes como es, y quien es tu amiga?

HARRY: Bueno es , es - _en realidad no le pregunte- _

NINA: Soy Nina, Nina Martin mucho gusto y disculpen subiré a mi habitación estoy algo cansada por el viaje.

HERMIONE: - _algo cansada por el viaje, se nota que quiere lucirse con Harry- _

HARRY: Hermione que te pasa.

HERMIONE: No me pasa nada, callense los dos, y váyanse a sus cuartos a descansar.

RON: Pero yo no dije nada. Vamonos Harry, mujeres , cada dia están mas locas.

HERMIONE: Ron no me hagas castigarte otra vez .

- **En el comedor a la hora de la cena -**

AMBER: No vi a Nina por ningún lado , quizá no vendrá este año .

FABIAN: Era de esperarse.

HARRY : Dijeron Nina? Es que yo…

*Es interrumpido por un grito efusivo*

NINA: Amber!

AMBER: Nina ¡!

TODOS: Nina!

PATRICIA: Nosotros pensábamos que no vendrías.

HERMIONE: -_ni que fuera tan importante-_

LUNA: Her quien es ella?

HERMIONE: Una entrometida *en voz baja*

NINA: Eddie , Joy, Jerome, Alphie, Mara, Fabian! Los extrañe tanto a todos.

MARA: Nosotros también Nina –_ solo no te acerques a mi Fabian, no existe mas Fabina por esta casa- _

FABIAN: Nina yo, tu, estas aquí , pensé que jamas volveria a verte.

HARRY: Sientate aquí hay un asiento libre *señalando su costado derecho*

NINA: Gracias Harry!

HERMIONE: Ya termine la cena, será mejor ir a descansar. –_No soporto estar mas aquí- _

_*_se levanta y se retira a lo que Luna despiediendose también la sigue*

HARRY: *en voz baja* Que le sucede?

RON: No tengo idea ha estado de mal humor hoy, seguro leera uno de sus libros y se le pasara.

HARRY: Si tienes razón.

JEROME: Cuentame Mara , como te sientes con el regreso de Nina.

JOY: *Mirandolo con ojos de muerte* Jerome!

NINA: Me parece tan emocionante volver a sentarme aquí con ustedes , claro aunque veo que somos mas.

HARRY: Si lo dices por nosotros, entonces somos muchos mas .

RON: Se ve que eres muy querida aquí.

FABIAN: - _El por que la conoce?_

NINA: Fabian tenemos tanto que hablar ¡!

MARA: Mucho que hablar de hecho.

TRUDY: Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir, Victor esta de muy mal humor y ya es muy tarde.

NINA: Trudy tiene razón.. *se levanta* Fabian nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar

FABIAN: Si ya veo

PATRICIA: Nina vamos, tienes tanto que contarnos.

NINA: claro que si, vamos.

AMBER: *en voz baja* Sibuna regresa! Sibuna regresa !

**-En la noche, habitación 3-**

NINA: Patricia, me siento muy feliz de verte.

PATRICIA: Oye Nina , no se como tomaras lo que te voy a decir…

AMBER: Shhh Patricia, Nina tiene cosas que hacer y hay cosas que todavía no debe saber , al menos por nosotras no.

NINA: Que cosas?

HERMIONE: Podrian hacer algo de silencio , estoy leyendo.

PATRICIA: Lo siento *en voz baja* parece que tenemos otra Mara

NINA: jajajaja chicas las extrañe!

PATRICIA : Yo me voy a dormir hasta mañana chicas!

AMBER Y NINA: Hasta mañana.

HERMIONE: Disculpen pero yo tengo que estudiar.

AMBER: Malas vibras por aquí, no deberías renegar tanto, te saldrán arrugas.

HERMIONE: No deberían hablar tanto que…

VICTOR: Ya son las 10, tienen 5 minutos exactos, y luego quiero escuchar un alfiler... caer.

AMBER: Lo extrañaba

NINA: Tambien extrañaba esas palabras jajaja

HERMIONE: Ya duérmanse

AMBER: Arrugas muchas arrugas Rene

HERMIONE: Rene? Mi nombre es Hermione

AMBER: Renegona por eso lo dije.

HERMIONE: - _me gustaría poder hacerles un inmovilus-_

NINA: Perdonanos Hermione, no nos hemos visto y la verdad estoy feliz de ver a mis amigos.

HERMIONE: No tienen razón, disculpen ustedes , estoy algo estresada.

NINA: Vayamos a dormir ya … Victor nos castigara si nos escucha.

AMBER: Desde cuando te preocupa?

- Al dia siguiente-

FABIAN: Nina siéntate aquí

NINA: Como antes? *se sienta*

FABIAN: Como antes * sonríe*

LUNA: Oye Hermione como te llevas con tus compañeras de habitación?

HERMIONE: Debo admitir que en un principio, Nina no me caia muy bien, pero ahora veo que no es mala persona.

LUNA: Ademas de que parece que tiene algo que ver con el tal Fabian

HERMIONE : Si

*Entra Mara al salón*

MARA: Fabian *enojada al ver que Nina se sienta junto a el*

FABIAN: Mara disculpa es que tenemos tanto que conversar.

MARA: Espero que sea solo eso

NINA: Que sucede Fabian?

FABIAN: No importa Nina , no pasa nada

DAPHNE: Bueno jóvenes, comenzaremos hoy la clase, hablando sobre la lógica de Aristoteles.

No si antes mencionarles, que habrá un concurso en la biblioteca, se juntaran de grupos de 2 e iran después de clases a escoger 2 libros para cada grupo sobre el tema que decidan.

FABIAN: Haras grupo conmigo?

NINA: Si por supuesto

*Harry y Ronald entran a clases *

DAPHNE: Potter y Weasley llegando tarde el primer dia de clases. Como castigo yo les elegiré sus compañeras de grupo.

Potter tu trabajaras con la señorita Chang y usted señor Weasley trabajaras con Milington.

HERMIONE: Ni modo seras mi compañera de grupo Luna?

LUNA: Claro ya no hay mas opciones o si?

- En la biblioteca -

HARRY: No he encontrado ninguna pista.

CHO: De que hablas Harry?

HARRY : de nada , no me hagas caso

*Hermione los ve desde lejos *

LUNA: Si Harry no fuera tan ciego, se daría cuenta de lo que sientes por el. Y eso que usa lentes.

HERMIONE: Luna que dices, Harry es mi amigo

LUNA: Quisieras que no fuera asi verdad?

HERMIONE: Que me dices tu Luna? Crees que no veo que te gusta Ron?

LUNA: Pongamonos a estudiar *avergonzada*

HERMIONE: Claro el estudio , buena excusa.

*Por otro lado Fabian busca un libro junto con Nina*

NINA: Fabian mira…

FABIAN: Sobre la piedra filosofal? Crees que sea verdad?

NINA: No lo se, con todo lo que hemos pasado no estoy segura jaja

FABIAN: Escojemos este libro?

NINA: Esta bien, Agarra 2 libros sobre el mismo tema y se va a registrarlos.

*Mara se acerca a Fabian*

MARA: Ya le dijiste?

FABIAN: Decirle? No he tenido tiempo Mara

MARA: *ve que Nina se acerca y besa a Fabian*

NINA: Fabian!

FABIAN: Nina yo … este yo

MARA: Nina, Fabian y yo estamos desde que tu te fuiste, espero no te moleste.

NINA: No Mara, solo me molesta que nadie me lo haya dicho.

*Sale corriendo de la biblioteca*

FABIAN: No debiste hacer eso Mara


	3. Un nuevo romance

**Hola tratando de subir los episodios que ya tengo preparados del Crossover….**

**Y como siempre es clásico … Los personajes de las series a continuación no me pertenecen son propiedad de cada autora correspondiente.**

**CHAPTER 3: Un nuevo romance?**

FABIAN: Mara no debiste hacer eso , yo debía hablar con Nina primero…

*Sale de la biblioteca*

CHO: Parece que hubo un triangulo amoroso, pobre chica, se lo merece no debe quitarle los novios a las personas.

HARRY: No creo que ella sea de esas personas, a mi me cayo bien , ire a ver que paso.

CHO: Pero Harry, nosotros tenemos que…

*Harry sale de la biblioteca y va en busca de Nina*

HERMIONE: Que paso Luna?

LUNA: No se parece que Harry salio corriendo.

HERMIONE: Sera que Cho habrá hecho algo para molestarlo?

LUNA: Seguro, Cho es de esas que son muy tranquilitas pero en realidad son las peores.

*Harry encuentra a Nina debajo de la escalera*

HARRY: *Saca un pañuelo y le seca las lagrimas a Nina*

NINA: *llorando* Lo siento en realidad no quería que nadie me viera asi, vine desde tan lejos para verlo, me ausente 1 semestre porque mi abuela habia fallecido, pensé mucho en el , le envie una carta y vengo ilusionada pensando en que el estaría feliz de verme y en que estaría esperándome y ahora resulta que esta con mi amiga Mara.

HARRY: *la abraza* No llores, mejor hay que sonreir y pensar que hay mejores cosas por que sonreir, dices que tu abuela fallecio no? Yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron, no tengo abuelos, mis tios no me quieren , y mi padrino la única persona , mi única familia sobreviviente fue asesinado. Pero tengo algo por sonreir, como esos ojos tan bonitos que tienes .

NINA: Tienes razón, hay peores cosas en esta vida. Quieres ser mi compañero de asiento?

HARRY: Claro .

RON: Aquí estabas, Hermione lleva buscándote todo el dia, acaso quieres que me mate?

HARRY: Lo siento, Nos vemos Nina.

- **En la sala de estudios-**

JOY: Parece que Nina , no pierde el tiempo, yo que tu lo cuido Mara.

MARA: No creo que Nina me lo quite Joy , yo amo a Fabian , y el a mi estoy segura –_eso creo-_

HERMIONE: Has visto a Harry? Luna lo he buscado todo el dia también y no esta, Cho me dijo que salio corriendo de la biblioteca.

LUNA: Ahí viene con Ron

HERMIONE: Harry! Donde estuviste? Te estuve buscando todo el dia!

HARRY: Aquí estoy dime

RON: Lo encontré y estaba muy bien acompañado *dijo pícaramente*

LUNA: *lo mira con furia* Ron! , Hermione vamos a seguir buscando libros…

HERMIONE: Si Luna vamos *sale casi al borde de las lagrimas*

RON: Mujeres! Quien las entiende…

*Por otro lado*

FABIAN: Nina! Tenemos que hablar!

NINA: Si es cierto Fabian, mira lee esto *le muestra el libro en donde hay una nota*

FABIAN: *lee* El secreto de la vida eterna se encuentra en aquella receta de la piedra filosofal, solo alguien de corazón puro podrá encontrarlo, solo alguien de corazón valiente defenderlo, y alguien de corazón fuerte combatirlo.

NINA: Lo ves es la piedra filosofal, sabes algo de eso?

FABIAN: Si según lo que se , es una piedra que posee el poder de darte la vida eterna.

NINA: Eso es , mataremos 2 pajaros de un tiro con eso, investigaremos si la piedra filosofal existe y haremos un trabajo de investigación.

FABIAN: Nina sobre Mara…

NINA: No me expliques –_No sabes cuanto me dolio- _Lo entiendo

-**Al dia siguiente-**

AMBER: Muy bien Ronald, hagamos una investigación sobre la moda.

RON: La moda? Puedes decirme Ron

AMBER: Ron? Roni asi te queda mejor

RON: Roni?

AMBER: Mira podemos hacer un desfile y tu seras mi modelo

*ve a luna entrar*

RON: Luna, como va tu trabajo con Hermione

LUNA: Bien Ron de hecho esta llendo por buen camino.

AMBER: Roni, te pondré tan sexy que seras el mas envidiado de la escuela

LUNA: Roni? *enojada*

AMBER: Si , Roni, *dirigiéndose a Ron* Roni vamos a seguir viendo mas cosas *se lo lleva del brazo*

LUNA: Roni? Le dice roni a mi Ron? *se dice a si misma*

HERMIONE: Que pasa Lu

LUNA: Esa tal Ambar le dijo Roni a mi Ron

HERMIONE: Amber? Pero y eso que tiene que ver

LUNA: Si vieras como lo miraba

*Entran Harry y Nina a clases*

HARRY: Sentemonos aquí Nina

NINA: Gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi.

HARRY : *sonrojado* uhmm de nada

HERMIONE: Hola Harry, hola Nina! Se sentaran juntos *dice algo nerviosa*

NINA: Si Hermione, el me invito *sonrie*

HARRY: Si por algún motivo esta chica me cae muy bien

*Fabian se da cuenta de que Nina se ha sentado junto con Harry*

FABIAN: Porque Nina se habrá sentado con el? *dice en voz baja*

AMBER: *lo sorprende* Tu tienes novia Fabian, ella esta dolida y Harry es un buen partido, solo míralo, sus ojos , claro que no es tan guapo como mi Roni.

FABIAN: *triste* -_sera que a Nina le gusta el- _


	4. El amor secreto de Hermione

**Continuando con la historia , si hay alguna duda háganmelo saber porfis.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen .**

**CHAPTER 4: **

NINA: Me parece que a Hermione no le agrado la idea de que nos sentaramos juntos.

HARRY: No lo creo , ella es una buena amiga y persona.

NINA: Si lo se, puedo verlo con solo mirarla

*Al termino de la clase*

NINA: Vamos Harry *riéndose de el ya que se habia quedado dormido en clase*

FABIAN: Nina espera! *la detiene por el brazo*

NINA: Que pasa Fabian? *hacia Harry* Harry podrias dejarnos a solas un momento?

HARRY: Claro no hay problema.

HERMIONE: Vamos Harry?

HARRY: si

*Nina y Fabian se quedan solos*

FABIAN: Nina yo, no se como decirlo, te gusta el chico nuevo? *pregunto nervioso*

NINA: Es solo un amigo Fabian, pero si podría llegar a gustarme es tan educado y atento.

FABIAN: -_lo sabia- _

NINA: No tienes nada mas que decirme? Entonces me voy

*sale con mucha prisa tratando de alcanzar a Harry*

MARA: Que pasa amor?

FABIAN: No nada Mara , yo tengo que decirte algo *muy serio*

PATRICIA: Los interrumpo? Es solo que me gustaría hablar con Fabian un momento…

MARA: Si esta bien , supongo *dirigiéndose a Joy* vamos Joy?

JOY: Si vamos, tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntas después de todo .

MARA: Si *salen del salón*

FABIAN: Patricia que pasa?

PATRICIA: Tienes que terminar con Mara. Tu estas enamorado de Nina y ella de ti, si sigues quedándote , el nuevo te la robara.

FABIAN: Lo se y eso pienso hacer Patricia no te preocupes.

- **En el cuarto de Nina -**

FABIAN: Nina ya busque mas información sobre la piedra filosofal.

NINA: Haber vamos a ver que dice *leyendo* tiene algo que ver con el elixir verdad?

FABIAN: Si y parece que la receta esta escondida en esta casa.

*Alguien entra al cuarto*

AMBER: Nina , Fabian, que esta escondido en esta casa?

NINA: Amber creo que SIBUNA esta de vuelta otra vez…

FABIAN: *haciendo la seña de Sibuna* SIBUNA?

NINA Y AMBER: SIBUNA!

*Hermione entra en la habitación*

HERMIONE: Que están haciendo?

NINA: No es nada Her de hecho ya nos vamos.

- **En la habitación de Harry** -

RON: Esa chica Amber , hace maravillas conmigo jaja

HARRY: Sabes Ron.. Ella es tan linda, me hace feliz, puedo ser feliz con su sonrisa, cuando me mira, por como ella es misteriosa, como si algo de ella me atrajera.

RON: Estas enamorado.

HARRY: La conozco recién, eso no es posible.

RON: Pero es amor a primera vista. *lo mira pícaramente* pídele que sea tu novia.

HARRY: No como crees… recién la conozco…

*Fabian entra en la habitación*

FABIAN: Disculpa quiero descansar…

HARRY: Si ya salgo

RON: Vas a declararte?

FABIAN: *enojado* No te atrevas a acercarte a Nina.

HARRY: porque? Nina no es de tu propiedad. *sale de la habitación*

FABIAN: - _tengo que hacer algo si no pronto me quitaran a Nina y eso no lo puedo permitir , tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella-_

*Hermione se encuentra pensativa*

JEROME: Hola Hermione, Luna me dijo que te diera este libro , es sobre su trabajo.

HERMIONE: Gracias Jerome verdad?

JEROME: si. *mira a Hermione y se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando* Oye Hermione, te sucede algo?

HERMIONE: No nada solo recordé algunas cosas…

JEROME: -_Se ve tan linda e inofensiva, quiero besarla, no no Jerome que piensas- _

HERMIONE: Que pasa?

JEROME: *Se acerca y sin darse cuenta toca sus labios contra los de Hermione y le da un profundo beso*

*Hermione nunca habia recibido un beso, y ese beso se sinto calido y romántico, ella no quería corresponderle, pero no pudo evitarlo, sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba sumergida en el calido beso de Jerome*

JEROME: Disculpa yo…

HERMIONE: No no discúlpame tu , es que no debimos…

JOY: Jerome!

*Joy quien los observo en aquella escena romántica, con mucho enojo y mirándolos a los dos sale de la casa de Anubis*

HERMIONE: No , corre Jerome, ve tras ella, lo nuestro fue…

JEROME: No Hermione, no correré tras ella, ese beso fue muy lindo, solo quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo.

HERMIONE: Pero Jerome…

JEROME: Piensalo Hermione…

*Fabian encuentra a Nina en la biblioteca*

FABIAN: Nina , al fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando, quería que supieras que voy a terminar con Mara.

NINA: Espera , y eso porque?

FABIAN: Te amo Nina, no puedo estar asi sin poder pensarte ni mirarte..

*Fabian sorprende a Nina con un beso, Nina le corresponde, pero a los segundos decide rechazarlo*

NINA: *Bofetea a Fabian* No Fabian no puedes hacer eso… Podrias lastimar a Mara, además tu y yo no hemos aclarado nada. Lo siento Fabian tengo que irme. *Sale corriendo*

FABIAN: Ese beso demostró que aun me ama.

*Luna y Ron conversan*

LUNA: Ron, no he visto a Hermione por ningún lado.

RON: Yo tampoco, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Luna tu estas muy bonita hoy…

LUNA: * Se sonroja* Ron hace tiempo yo quería decirte que…

*Amber los interrumpe*

AMBER: Roni estabas aquí… vámonos Roni, la moda no espera …

RON: Esta bien *se dirige a Luna* Despues conversamos Luna*


	5. Una nueva sibuna : Hermione

Hola siguiendo con los capítulos que ya había escrito, es por ello que los estoy subiendo rápido.

Bueno como siempre decirles que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen .

**CHAPTER 5: Hermione se une a Sibuna**

HARRY: Hola Ron, has visto a Hermione? Ha estado muy rara estos días y me gustaría saber la razón, ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme.

RON: Bueno ya sabes como son las mujeres, Amber a mi no me deja solo ni un momento, oye por cierto, averiguaste algo sobre la piedra filosofal?

HARRY: Si, creo que el elixir para hacer la piedra se encuentra en esta casa, el problema es que no se donde buscarlo.

*Aparece Cho*

CHO: Harry por fin te encuentro, no hemos avanzado nada sobre nuestro trabajo, ni siquiera el tema sobre el que lo vamos hacer. Por cierto Ron que tema haras?

RON: Moda

HARRY Y CHO: Moda!

HARRY: jajajajaja que lindo tema .

CHO: No te burles Harry, al menos el tiene un tema.

- **En los pasillos-**

NINA: Fabian me beso , no puedo creerlo, como se atreve a besarme si el tiene novia.

AMBER: Vamos Nina, es obvio que al verte no pudo evitar enamorarse de ti otra vez.

NINA: Pero el esta con Mara, además como puedes llamarlo amor si el no pudo esperarme.

AMBER: Nina creo que deberías hablarlo con el y aclarar las cosas. Por cierto *sonrio* He notado que el nuevo te mira mucho*

NINA: Quien?

AMBER: Harry… , y déjame decirte que no esta nada mal, de hecho esta muy bien jajaja.

NINA: Eres tan graciosa Amber…

-** En la sala -**

FABIAN: Nina , encontraste algo mas sobre la piedra?

NINA: Amber y yo estuvimos buscando, y no hemos encontrado nada.

PATRICIA: Chicos, están secretándose?

AMBER: Patricia no te hemos puesto al tanto aun, parece que SIBUNA volvió!

PATRICIA: Sibuna! Y cual es el misterio esta vez?

NINA: Una piedra…

AMBER: Si una que tiene que ver con el elixir.

- **En la noche Nina, entra en su habitación y se encuentra con Amber-**

AMBER: *en voz baja* Escuche a Victor hablando por teléfono con alguien, decía sobre un elegido y que en un mes se cumpliría la fecha de no se que …

NINA: Crees que sea sobre ya sabes?

*Hermione escucha la conversación y finje estar dormida*

AMBER: Si por eso esta noche, bueno ahora *en voz baja* Sibuna se reunirá en el cuarto secreto

NINA: Esta bien…

*Nina y Amber salen del cuarto sin hacer ruido*

HERMIONE: Ellas saben algo sobre la piedra , ire a averiguar..

*Hermione las sigue*

-** Los sibunas se reúnen en el cuarto-**

AMBER: Hola estamos en la primera reunión oficial de Sibuna, donde le damos la bienvenida a nuestra querida Nina, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que ella sea la líder .

NINA: No chicos creo que el mas indicado es Eddie o Fabian.

FABIAN: Creo que tanto Eddie como yo sabemos que la mas indicada eres tu.

EDDIE: Es cierto…

ALPHIE: Yo sere el líder.

NINA: No , yo sere la líder *dijo riendo*

JOY: Bueno continúen…

PATRICIA: Bueno lo importante es que hasta ahora tenemos 2 pistas, un elegido y un mes .

NINA: Exacto, tenemos este libro con unas notas, parece que solo las personas de corazón puro pueden obtenerlo bueno eso puedo entender.

FABIAN: La otra pista es que encontré unas palabras en el relicario de Nina, y tiene un significado pero su escritura es muy antigua por lo que es muy difícil saber que dice.

NINA: Ahora nos dividiremos en grupo para comenzar a investigar ..

*Hermione llega al cuarto y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie ahí, ya que los sibunas tienen una entrada secreta*

NINA: Patricia , Eddie investigaran a Victor , tratando de ser cautelosa y vigilando cuales son sus movimientos. Alphie y Joy buscaran en la biblioteca mas información.

FABIAN: Nina y yo decifraremos esta escritura…

*De pronto un temblor comienza*

NINA: Que sucede! Salgan chicos vamos

*Comienzan a salir rápidamente, a lo que encuentran a Hermione esperándolos afuera, sin embargo la ignoran debido al terremoto, de pronto una luz cae sobre la habitación secreta y de ella una voz emerge*

VOZ: Nina Martin, debes buscar la llave de la cascada, y encontrar la piedra, de lo contrario el caos caera sobre cada uno de tus amigos.

*La voz desaparece , acaba el temblor y vuelve la oscuridad*

HERMIONE: Que fue todo eso?

*de pronto una voz comienza a gritar*

VICTOR: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter y toda el grupete , baje ahora mismo , de lo contrario mañana los hare lavar los baños con la lengua.

NINA: Vamos bajemos ya ya …

*bajan lo mas rápido*

FABIAN: Nos vemos Nina..

VICTOR : Nina Martin , tu presencia vuelve rebelde a tus compañeros *se da cuenta de la presencia de Hermione* Señorita Granger, que hacia arriba también?

*Nina recién capta la presencia de Hermione*

HERMIONE: Yo solo , bueno eh yo estaba , es que yo…

NINA: Ella subio porque hicimos un compartir para los nuevos…

VICTOR: Y donde están los demás nuevos entonces?

AMBER: Es que el temblor los asusto y salieron corriendo.

VICTOR: Por esta vez están a salvo pero la próxima vez Señorita Martin , tu y tus amiguitos iran a castigo *se retira*

NINA: Eso estuvo cerca *dice aliviada*

HERMIONE: Gracias les debo una.

NINA: Que hacias ahí , Hermione?

HERMIONE: Lo siento es que yo solo quería saber y …

NINA: Ni modo lo escuchaste todo , eres parte de Sibuna ahora…

AMBER: Ven Her , te explicaremos *se adentran en su cuarto mientras le explica*

-**Al dia siguiente -**

LUNA: El temblor de ayer fue un gran escandalo.

HARRY: Si , pero mas escandaloso fueron los gritos que Victor.

RON: Es cierto , pero viste los alumnos bajaron asustados , desde cuando Hermione tiene tantos amigos?

LUNA: Desde cuando se junta con tu amiguita? *dirigiéndose a Ron*

RON: No tengo idea..

*Entra Hermione , junto con Nina a clases*

HERMIONE: Lo siento Harry , te sentaras con Luna, Nina y yo queremos conversar algo.

HARRY: Vaya…

RON: Mujeres , ya comienzan a hacer grupitos.

FABIAN: Hola Her, hola Nina.. necesito decirte algo…

NINA: Pero me sentare con Hermione…

FABIAN: Es urgente…

MARA: Tanto como para no sentarte conmigo *grita*

HARRY: Sientate conmigo Hermione..

HERMIONE: Me sentare con Nina…

AMBER : Yo con Roni

ALPHIE: No entiendo nada, que Hermione se siente con Jerome, ellos son novios no?

JOY: Callate Alphie!

*Entra Daphne y se da cuenta de ruido que hacen los alumnos*

DAPHNE: Por que hay tanto escandalo?

MARA: Porque todos quieren sentarse con Nina maestra y eso no esta bien, propongo que usted nos diga los asientos.

DAPHNE: Tienes Razon Mara, yo pondré los asientos …


	6. Triangulo amoroso

**Hola no habia tenido tiempo de actualizar el fic, porque tuve unos contratiempos, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, no sin antes decirles que los personajes no son mios** …

**CHAPTER 6: TRIANGULO AMORORO**

DAPHNE: Bueno, como hay ese problema con este grupo yo misma elegiré los asientos y si tienen algún problema lo comentaran con Victor, solo con la autorización de el podrán cambiarse de lugar.

ALPHIE: Ya estuvo que nos quedaremos en estos asientos hasta el fin.

JEROME: si jaja decirle a Victor es casi como pedirle a una pera convertirse en manzana jajajaja

HERMIONE: Silencio los dos

DAPHNE: Gracias señorita Granger . Bueno vamos a ver : Fabian siéntense usted con la señorita Nina, ustedes siempre han hecho un gran equipo espero que continúen asi el año.

Señorita Granger, usted se sentara con la señorita Amber, Potter y Chang se sentaran juntos, Weasley y Mara, Luna y Joy, Patricia y Eddie, Jerome se sentara con la señorita Abbot. Y Alphie con Anton.

MARA : -_Nina se salio con la suya y se sento con mi Fabian, perra- _ Maestra creo que Fabian debe sentarse conmigo.

DAPHNE: Mara yo dije que no negativas. Continuando ya recibi los temas para el proyecto, hay muchos interesantes, tengo un especial interés en el tema de Nina y Fabian…

NINA: Señorita quería ver si nos podría recomendar algunas paginas webs para buscar mas información

FABIAN: Que haces Nina?

NINA: *en voz baja* Fabian ella debe tener mucha información sígueme la corriente.

DAPHNE: Si al finalizar la clase se acercan a mi, los demás pueden hacerlo también…

- **En la sala -**

HARRY: Cho, porque viniste hasta aquí?

CHO: -_Queria estar a tu lado- _ supe que vendrían aquí y quise acompañarlos, tu porque viniste?

HARRY: Porque decidimos ver como los muggles actúan y su vida habitual.

CHO: Entiendo.

HARRY: Nuestro trabajo será sobre la magia?

CHO: Si , aquí los magos sacan conejos de su sombrero, yo quiero hablar de la magia muggle.

HARRY: Bueno esta bien, por mi no hay problema.

CHO: Oye Harry, me he dado cuenta de que últimamente estas con Nina siempre es que ella te gusta?

HARRY: Nina es una buena amiga, simpatizamos muy bien.

CHO: Pero a eso no me referia…

HARRY: entonces?

CHO: Harry hace tiempo que yo quería decirte algo importante *se acerca a el*

HARRY: Dime puedes decirme lo que sea.

CHO: Estoy enamorada de ti Harry, y si vine aquí fue porque te seguí.

HARRY: Cho, yo solo quiero decirte que …

*Es interrumpido por un beso de CHO*

CHO: No digas mas , solo quería decírtelo es todo

*Lo vuelve a besar*

*Hermione y Nina entran en la habitación y ven el espectáculo*

HERMIONE: *Grita* Harry!

NINA: Cof cof , este disculpen, en realidad no sabíamos que estaban ocupados.

HARRY: *Mira a Nina* Nina no es lo que piensas, nosotros solo…

HERMIONE: Es obvio Nina que aquí no podemos estar… *Sale corriendo de la habitación, junto con Nina que no sabe lo que sucede*

CHO: Que paso?

HARRY: Es que tu no no entiendes… *sale detrás de Hermione y Nina*

- **Nina y Hermione están en su cuarto, Nina se percata de la tristeza de Hermione-**

NINA: Hermione! Que sucede?

HERMIONE: Nada Nina

NINA: Es por Harry verdad? El no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes, puedo entenderte.

HERMIONE: Lo se Nina

*Harry toca la puerta de su habitación*

HERMIONE: Harry que haces aquí?

HARRY: Vine a hablar con Nina…

HERMIONE: Si saldré un momento ire a buscar a Luna. *Sale pero en verdad se queda atrás de la puerta a escuchar lo que dicen*

HARRY: Nina lo que viste, fue…

NINA: Viniste a explicarme eso?

HARRY: Nina , escúchame, no me gusta Cho , me gustas tu * se acerca a ella y la besa*

NINA: Harry yo, es que no no puede ser _–Hermione es mi amiga ella no puede saber esto, no puedo hacerle esto- _

HARRY: Por que no puede ser? Por que estas enamorada del tal Fabian?

NINA: Harry, no puedo decírtelo, es solo que tu no…

*Harry vuelve a besar a Nina, pero esta vez es un beso fuerte y efusivo*

* Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Hermione escuchando todo, Amber y Ron se da cuenta de que esta espiando *

AMBER: Hermione! *En voz baja* Que haces?

RON: Espiando? No te conocía esas mañas

HERMIONE: Shhhhhhhhhhh callense

AMBER: Abrire *Abre la puerta y ven la escena de Harry y Nina besándose*

AMBER: Nina!

HERMIONE: *mira hacia abajo, le produce una profunda tristeza, un dolor indescriptible haber presenciado la escena* Harry! *grita* debes ir a tu cuarto ya! *mira a Ron* Tu también Ron no me hagan sacar la varita!

HARRY: *mira a Hermione con cara de asustado y a la vez pidiéndole con la mirada que no se olvide de que esta prohibido decir que son magos*

HERMIONE: No me importa, váyanse los dos!

RON: Vamonos Harry, me da miedo cuando se pone asi!

*Harry y Ron salen de la habitación*

NINA: Hermione yo quiero decirte…

HERMIONE: No importa Nina *Sale de la habitación*

AMBER: Nina, no pensé que tuvieras algo con Harry..

NINA: Amber bajare ya es hora de la cena… *La ignora*

-**En el comedor-**

PATRICIA: Nina, no te ves tan feliz de haber regresado.

NINA: Patricia no es por eso que estoy asi.

FABIAN: Entonces por que? *la mira y sonrie*

NINA: *baja la mirada* Eso no importa

*Entra Ron y Amber al comedor*

RON: Que vamos a cenar?

LUNA: Trudy nos hiso una deliciosa cena.

RON: Ya quiero probarla, tu no Harry?

HARRY: Si!

AMBER: Aunque Harry ya se comio otras cosas *Dice pícaramente*

NINA: *La mira con reclamo* Amber!

RON: Claro con el tremendo beso que tuvo con Nina quien tendría hambre!

FABIAN: _-Beso? Cual beso? El beso a Nina? –_

PATRICIA: Esto si es un noticion!

EDDIE: *En voz baja* No creo que Nina este sintiéndose bien…

FABIAN: *Mira a Nina* Beso? Nina ustedes ya son novios *apreta los puños*

AMBER: Fabian, lo que Roni quiso decir es…

FABIAN: Quiero que me lo diga ella Amber!

NINA: Fabian, yo no tengo novio, lo que paso fue que el me tomo por sorpresa, yo…*Interrumpida por Fabian*

FABIAN: *Se dirige a Harry y le proporciona un puñete* Como te atreves? A aprovecharte de las mujeres?

HARRY: Yo no me aproveche, no soy como tu, tu pretendes que ella este contigo cuando tienes novia! *lo empuja*

MARA: Fabian ya basta! Me estas avergonzando, porque peleas por ella?

JOY: Basta porfavor! No ven que Mara esta mal?

FABIAN: Shhh silencio Joy! Nina es una mujer especial no permitiré que te aproveches de su soledad! *lo empuja*

*Fabian y Harry comienzan a golpearse, a lo que Nina, intenta separarlos, en ese intento uno de ellos la lastima y ella cae al suelo*

PATRICIA: Nina!

EDDIE: Vamos chicos porfavor!

ALPHIE: Victor vendrá si siguen armando tanto alboroto!

AMBER: Dijiste algo inteligente! *mira a Alphie*

*Hermione se levanta de su asiento, habia observado todo desde ahí*

HERMIONE: BASTA!

*Todos se quedan en silencio mirándola*

HERMIONE: Brutos, como pueden armar tanto escandalo, golpear a Nina por sus incompetencias *llora y al mismo tiempo junto con Patricia levantan a Nina del suelo* Vamonos Patricia!

*Hermione sale con Nina y Patricia, atrás de ella las sigue Amber…*

- **En la habitación-**

NINA: Hermione yo veo a Harry como un amigo.

HERMIONE: Lo se *sonrie* Tu estas enamorada de Fabian verdad?

PATRICIA: Es cierto Hermione!

AMBER: Si Hermione, asi que no te preocupes, Nina no quita los novios a nadie.

HERMIONE: No me lo tienen que decir, mira no mas como la dejaron, hay que curarla.

NINA: Estos golpes no son nada comparado con lo que siento


	7. Unidos por una sola causa

**Hola de nuevo con el crossover!**

**No sin antes decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**CHAPTER 7: UNIDOS POR UNA SOLA CAUSA.**

NINA: Me duele mucho ver la reacción de Fabian.

HERMIONE: Si y Harry también se puso como un barbaro.

NINA: Conoces a Harry desde hace mucho?

HERMIONE: Si hemos estudiado en How… En el colegio desde los 12.

AMBER: Ah y los castigas a el y a Roni con la vara…

HERMIONE: Vara? Cual vara?

AMBER: Eso le dijiste el otro dia cuando hablábamos…

PATRICIA: Me imagino que los perseguias con un palo de niños.

HERMIONE: Si si claro –_por poco me descubren-_

-**Al dia siguiente-**

FABIAN: Nina! Quiero hablar contigo…

NINA: Fabian , creo que no es tiem…

FABIAN: Nina , necesito que me perdones, hoy termine con Mara, se que debi hacerlo en cuanto llegaste, pero no se que me paso, me sentí celoso, no fue mi intención ocasionarte problemas o preocupaciones.

NINA: Fabian no te preocupes, todo esta bien por mi, y si terminaste con Mara es tu decisión. Bueno Sibuna se reúne hoy para ver lo del elixir …

FABIAN: Yo ya tengo la escritura de tu relicario.

NINA: Esperemos a la noche Fabian.

-** En la cena-**

NINA: *En voz baja* Hoy sibuna en la noche, después de las palabras de Victor.

EDDIE: Sibuna! Entiendo!

ALPHIE : En donde están : Amber , Harry y Fabian?

RON: Es cierto en donde están?

ALPHIE: Te preocupas mucho por ella no?

RON: Ella es divertida

LUNA: *Lo imita* Ella es divertida, divertida y sin cerebro!

NINA: Luna *se enoja* , Aunque lo dudes, Amber, tiene un gran corazón, y es muy inteligente.

LUNA: Lo siento , eres Nina verdad?

NINA: Si lo soy y porfavor te prohíbo hablar asi de Amber.

CHO: No Luna, no hagas caso, esa es tan Zorra como su amiga!

PATRICIA: Vuelvelo a decir *se para del asiento*

CHO: Que Nina y Amber son unas zorras!

EDDIE: Cotorra!

ALPHIE: Ahí va otra vez!

PATRICIA: Tu eres nueva *agarra un vaso con agua* no te atrevas a hablarle asi a Nina .

NINA: Dejala Patricia!

PATRICIA: No Nina , esta debe disculparse!

CHO: Todas ustedes, son unas zorras.

MARA: No me metas en un mismo saco, Cho!

CHO: Lo siento Mara, pero todas son una perras menos algunas que nos salvamos.

PATRICIA: *Se acerca a ella y le tira el vaso de limonada en la cara*

CHO: Estas loca!

NINA Y EDDIE: Ella suele hacer eso!

LUNA: Y ustedes no dicen nada? Esto es un abuso como le hacen eso a Cho?

PATRICIA: Quieres tu también?

HERMIONE: Ya chicos tranquilos! No es bueno pelearse, creo que Cho esta algo exasperada.

CHO: Tu que andas muy pegada a Harry también eres una zorra!

PATRICIA: Yo le doy!

*Entra Amber *

AMBER: Estuve buscando algo de lo que ya saben, que paso aquí?

NINA: Lo usual!

AMBER: Patricia!

PATRICIA: Lo hice para defenderlas!

ALPHIE: Donde estuviste Amber?

AMBER: Buscando libros!

ALPHIE: En serio? No lo creo!

*Entra Harry y Fabian al mismo tiempo, ambos traían unas rosas *

HARRY: *Le da las rosas a Nina* Espero que me perdones, Nina, no es mi intención molestarte!

NINA: Muu mu chas gracias Harry , no tenias que hacerlo…

FABIAN: Nina yo también quería pedirte disculpas *Le entrega las rosas a Nina* Aunque ya es la segunda vez pero quería darte algo!

NINA: Gracias Fabian!

JOY: Fabs y a Mara no le daras rosas?

FABIAN: *La ignora* Nina gracias por comprenderme! *le sonrie*

TRUDY: Ya chicos siéntense!

MARA: *Sarcasticamente* Veo que a Nina le gusta ser muy decente!

HERMIONE: Tan decente como tu Mara!

- ** Despues de la cena en el cuarto secreto-**

NINA: Estamos aquí y es la primera vez de Hermione en Sibuna! Demosle la bienvenida!

EDDIE : Bienvenida Hermione!

NINA: Continuando con esto, tienes algo que decirnos o no Fabian?

FABIAN: Exacto, estuve investigando la escritura del relicario de Nina y encontré esto *Lo lee* Cabellos dorados del elegido.

JOY: Eso es todo?

HERMIONE: Cabellos dorados del elegido! Quien es el elegido?

*Todos miran a Nina*

PATRICIA: Es Nina eso es obvio!

ALPHIE: Exacto por otro lado, Amber y yo escuchamos a Victor decir que tenían que cuidar a la elegida de un peligro en esta casa de Anubis!

AMBER: Hablo con el creador de la piedra filosofal, eso escuchamos… siempre habla con el.

HERMIONE: Nicolas Flamel *Piensa* El es el creador. *Recuerda sus aventuras con Harry y Ron*

FABIAN: Exacto Hermione, nos has dado buena pista.

NINA: No estoy segura de ser la elegida esta vez.

PATRICIA: Es muy seguro, la elegida no cambia Nina.

EDDIE: Es cierto por eso mi deber es protegerte.

FABIAN: Vamos a protegerte todos.

AMBER: Como sabes lo de Nicolas Flamel , Hermione?

HERMIONE: Lo lei en unos libros.

NINA: Entonces nos ocuparemos de nuevo por encontrar mas sobre Nicolas flamel.

HERMIONE: Esta bien.

NINA: Mañana nos reuniremos otra vez..

FABIAN: Nina necesito ver algo contigo, Amber y Alphie sigan investigando.

JOY: Fabs , puedo hablar contigo?

FABIAN: Luego Joy.

JOY: Yo no estoy de acuerdo * grita* con que Hermione forme parte de Sibuna, y que Mara no este aquí con nosotros.

AMBER: Porque?

JOY: Mara era de mucha ayuda y la han reemplazado.

NINA: Joy si Mara no esta aquí es porque este asunto ya no le compete.

JOY: Es porque tu le quitaste a Fabian. *se enoja y se va*

FABIAN: Hermione no le hagas caso a Joy.

AMBER: Esta molesta por lo que paso con Jerome y tu.

PATRICIA: Chicas, no se olviden de que Joy es mi amiga.

ALPHIE: Controlala, su humor apesta!

PATRICIA: Callate Alphie!

- **Harry , Ron, Luna conversan en los pasillos-**

LUNA: No pensaba pelearme con unas chicas muggles, son fuertes

HARRY: Imposible usar hechizos, no hemos averiguado nada aun.

*Hermione los asusta*

HERMIONE: De que hablan?

RON: Que diablos *se asusta*

HERMIONE: Se asustaron? *rie*

RON: No claro que no…

HARRY: Hermione , hablábamos de que no hemos avanzado nada *dice preocupado*

HERMIONE: Se equivocan, ya averigue muchas cosas.

HARRY: Dinosla...

*Hermione les cuenta sobre Sibuna, la elegida y lo que pudo entender en la reunión*

RON: Eso es preciso, necesitamos investigarlos entonces.

HERMIONE: No Ron, si estoy allí es porque confían en mi, se molestaran si saben que les conte.

HARRY: Busca la manera de hacernos entrar a Sibuna!

HERMIONE: Lo hare no se preocupen…

- **En los jardines lejos de la casa-**

*Los chicos se reúnen para ponerse de acuerdo y volverse a dividir, pero de pronto un hombre enmascarado se presenta antes ellos*

ENMASCARADO: Todos ustedes estorban… *Saca una varita de su capa y lanza un hechizo a Nina*

FABIAN: Cuidado Nina! * La protege y con su cuerpo!

*Hermione reacciona y le apunta con la varita*

ENMASCARADO: Expelliarmus!

*Hermione queda desarmada, ella se asusta, y los demás quedan sorprendidos por tal ataque, en eso alguien ataca al enmascarado*

HARRY: Desmaius!

RON: *Apunta con la varita* Quien eres y que buscas?

LUNA: Dinos ahora mismo, Que es lo que buscas?

ENMASCARADO: No tenia idea de que estaban aquí , volveré Nina Martin. *Se esfuma*

RON: Es un mago!

LUNA: Claro que es un mago!

HARRY: Hermione! , Nina! Están bien?

HERMIONE: Si , no sabia que aquí también habia magos.

HARRY: Magos, esto es preocupante, mandare una carta al ministerio!

NINA: Son magos!

LUNA: No debería haber visto eso *se preocupa*

NINA: No se preocupen, hemos visto muchas cosas raras en estos tiempos!

FABIAN: Ya no es sorpresa verdad?

EDDIE: Nina, lo importante es saber que esta pasando, el venia a buscarte a ti, quiere matarte.

HARRY: Voy averiguar que hacen magos aquí.

NINA: Mas miembros de Sibuna?

FABIAN: Creo que si .

ALPHIE: Pero la rivalidad de Harry y Fabian.

FABIAN: La dejare de lado, *afirma con veracidad* Es mas importante proteger a Nina ahora.

HARRY: Es cierto.

JOY: _-Tengo que contárselo todo a Mara-_


	8. Nuevos sibunas : Iniciacion

Hola aquí esta de nuevo el fic , como ven los personajes se están desenvolviendo y tratando de insertarse en una sola serie.

Y continuamos no si antes decirles que los personajes no me pertenecen…

**CHAPTER 8: NUEVOS SIBUNAS , INICIACION.**

HARRY: Hermione, el ministerio nos hara regresar, recibi carta hoy y quiere que volvamos.

RON: Pero los chicos están en peligro!

HERMIONE: Eso no puede ser, se que esta prohibido usar la magia en presencia de muggles pero nos vimos obligados, nos atacaron, intentaron matar a Nina.

LUNA: Hay alguna posibilidad de convencerlos? Aquí hay mucho peligro, las cosas están densas.

HERMIONE: Ire! Yo ire y tratare de convencerlos, mostrare pruebas, mientras tanto ustedes traten de que nadie se de cuenta.

LUNA: Voy contigo… Juntas somos mejores.

HERMIONE: Lo se *Se va de la casa junto con Luna*

HARRY: _- Chicas solo espero que tengan suerte- _

-** En la sala -**

FABIAN: Nina hay que estar alertas, lo que paso es grave.

NINA: Fabian yo sabia que algo malo pasaría, tuve una pesadilla ayer pero no le tome atención.

EDDIE: Si yo también lo sabia …

NINA: Nosotros no podemos estar en un mismo lugar.

PATRICIA: El osarian y la elegida están en un solo lugar, hay problemas si están separados o juntos, creo que juntos son mejor.

FABIAN: Es cierto el Osarian te ayudara mucho Nina.

AMBER: Sin mas que decirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr … SIBUNA?

TODOS: Sibuna!

- **Joy y Mara se encuentran en los pasillos-**

MARA: Que paso Joy, porque me trajiste hasta aquí?

JOY: Ayer en Sibuna paso algo…

*En eso Amber escucha algo y se esconde atrás en la pared*

MARA: Que paso?

JOY: Intentaron matar a Nina, y Fabian la protegió.

MARA: Eddie debería ser el Lider de Sibuna!

JOY: Muy pronto Nina tendrá tanto miedo que desaparecerá.

CHO: De que hablan chicas?

JOY: Tenemos que separar a Nina de Fabian, y a esa tal Hermione de Jerome.

CHO: Y de Harry.

MARA: Hagamos un juramento.

JOY: Nos uniremos contra el grupete ese.

MARA: Si ellos son Sibuna, nosotras seremos Anti-una.

CHO: De acuerdo.

- **En la cena-**

HARRY: Hermione y Luna han demorado.

NINA: Tuvieron problemas por nuestra culpa?

HARRY: No bonita , no te preocupes.

FABIAN: Nina, es mejor esperar a que regresen, hay que ser positivos.

*Hermione y Luna entran*

HERMIONE: Disculpen, fue un largo tramite.

LUNA: Le explicamos al ministro lo que sucedió y entendio.

RON: Que suerte.

AMBER: Tengo que comentarles algo, antes de que mas personas vengan .

PATRICIA : Que paso Amber?

*Entran Mara, Joy y Cho*

AMBER: Se los dire luego…

-** En el cuarto secreto-**

NINA: Bueno Amber tienes la palabra.

AMBER: Joy, Mara y Cho, dijeron que tramaran algo para destruir y se volverán un anti sibuna algo asi, además de que Joy nos espiara, les conto todo lo que ha pasado.

PATRICIA: Es en serio?

AMBER: Lo juro!

PATRICIA: No puedo creerlo, es es un atraidora…

AMBER: Creo que eso nos paso por no tener una ceremonia de iniciación como los demás.

NINA: Es cierto, a partir de ahora todos los presentes tendrán que hacer un sacrificio, como los antiguos miembros.

FABIAN: Les pedi que trajeran algo muy importante para ellos, y ahora les pido que todo será quemado, si se niegan a hacerlo estarán fuera de sibuna.

EDDIE: Estoy de acuerdo *muestra una foto* Esta foto me la regalo mi madre, antes de que me despidiera de ella, es muy importante para mi, juro lealtad a sibuna. *Quema la foto*

NINA: Bienvenido Eddie.

LUNA: Este collar me lo regalo mi papá, fue antes de que lo asesinaran *Derrama lagrimas* Juro lealtad a Sibuna. *Quema el collar*

TODOS: Bienvenida Luna.

RON: Esta envoltura de chocolate, es la que comi el dia en que Harry y yo nos conocimos. La guardo desde entonces *Quema la envoltura* Juro lealtad a Sibuna.

HERMIONE: No sabia que lo amabas, Ron. Es mi turno, Esta es mi primera foto con Harry y Ron, nos la tomamos antes de despedirnos del colegio el primer año. *Quema la foto* Juro lealtad a Sibuna.

HARRY: Esta es una de las plumas de Hedwig, mi primera lechuza que me acompaño durante mucho tiempo. Juro lealtad a Sibuna *Quema la pluma*

ALPHIE: Yo doy esta pulsera nos las compramos con Jerome cuando eramos niños, Bueno yo ya estoy en sibuna hace mucho igual juro por sibuna.

NINA: Ya estamos todos juramentados: A la cuenta de 3 ok? 1,2,3

TODOS : SIBUNA!

NINA: Continuando con la junta, necesito la copa de ank, creo que el elixir debían tomarlo de la copa, ahí debe haber alguna pista.

FABIAN: La traje para ti *se la da*

HARRY: _-Quiere lucirse-_

FABIAN: Tenemos que investigar.

HERMIONE: Como le diran a Joy que ya no esta en sibuna?

PATRICIA: Yo se lo dire…

- **En el desayuno-**

*Entra Joy y Cho al comedor*

FABIAN: *Las mira con decepcion*

NINA: *Las evita con la mirada*

EDDIE: *En voz baja* Traidora!

JOY: Perdon Eddie?

EDDIE: Dije traidora.

ALPHIE: Es cierto Joy, confiábamos en ti.

NINA: Basta muchachos!

EDDIE: Traidora.

JOY: Mira Eddie yo no quiero tener problemas contigo *grita* no porque tu padre sea el director voy a tener consideraciones.

PATRICIA: *Se levanta y coje un vaso con agua*

JOY: Patricia *se indigna*

PATRICIA: *Le lanza el vaso con agua * TRA- I-DO-RA!

FABIAN: Patricia *se sorprende*

PATRICIA: Estas oficialmente fuera de sibuna!

AMBER: Fuera traidora!

NINA: Basta porfavor!

HERMIONE: Sucia traidora.

LUNA: Huele a traición por aquí.

NINA: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Todos se quedan en silencio*

NINA: Fabian vámonos!

*Fabian la sigue, y se van abrazados*

HARRY: Ya el desayuno me sabe mal.

AMBER: Igual a mi, vámonos chicos.

MARA: Estas bien Joy.

JEROME: Joy eres una traicionera, no se que hiciste pero si todos lo dicen eso seras .


	9. Esposos y rivalidad

**Hola chicos disculpen la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo de subir hoy , pero aquí por fin esta el capitulo :P**

**No sin antes decirles que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen ;)**

**CHAPTER 9: ESPOSOS Y RIVALIDAD**

FABIAN: Si Patricia hiso lo que hiso es porque estaba enojada .

MARA: Enojada? Yo diría que es una loca, pero en fin dejando de lado eso, Fabian yo quería hablarte de algo.

FABIAN: De que?

MARA: Fabian te amo, porfavor regresa conmigo Nina no te conviene, es una pu…

*Amber interrumpe*

AMBER: Puuuuuuuuuunto final para ti Mara, *mira a Fabian* , Fabian , Nina te estaba buscando, vamos.

MARA: -_Esa Amber , la detesto, -_

_- _**En la sala -**

HARRY: Nina, es bueno que estudies conmigo, me enseñas mucho.

NINA: Pero Hermione es mas lista que yo, incluso esta mas adelantada, podrias pedirle a ella que te enseñe.

HARRY : Pero tu me gustas mas que ella.

*Hermione escucha lo dicho por Harry y decide salir de la sala, cuando se encuentra con Fabian a punto de ingresar a la sala, buscando a Nina , claro*

FABIAN: Hermione, que haces?

HERMIONE: Buscas a Nina?

FABIAN: Si, esta ahí?

HERMIONE: Junto con Harry –_No puedo odiarla, Nina es buena –_

FABIAN: Desde cuando amas a Harry?

HERMIONE: Te diste cuenta?

FABIAN: Desde cuando?

HERMIONE: Desde que me comenze a dar cuenta de su valentía, de su mirada.

FABIAN: Y a el le gusta estar cerca de Nina.

HERMIONE: Asi es …

*Son interrumpidos por Amber*

AMBER: Soy Amber la cupido, Fabian, Hermione, deberían unirse , finjan que son pareja, y le darán celos a Harry y Nina.

FABIAN: Claro que…

*Nina y Harry salen de la sala*

NINA: Fabian *Lo abraza*

HARRY: Hermione, Amber, hiban a entrar a la sala?

AMBER: Hermione y Fabian estaban conversando muy románticamente, cuando los interrumpieron.

NINA: -_Fabian? Pero Fabian me ama, eso no puede ser, espera ya entiendo son celos para Harry-_

HERMIONE: Yoooo.

NINA: Hacen buena pareja no crees Harry?

HARRY: *Un poco raro* Si eso creo…

FABIAN: Nina yo, este yo…

NINA: *Le guiña el ojo*

HERMIONE: jajajaja esto es incomodo.

HARRY: Hablamos Hermione?

HERMIONE: Si claro … Nos vemos Fabian…

FABIAN: Si!

NINA: Buen plan Amber.

FABIAN: Como lo supiste?

NINA: Simple la mirada de Hermione es de amor hacia Harry.

AMBER : Tengo una ideaaaaaaa… Ya vengo!

- **En los pasillos-**

HARRY: Amas a Fabian?

HERMIONE: No, yo no, es que el …

HARRY: Hermione, no no me gusta que andes con el.

HERMIONE: Tu andas con Nina no?

HARRY: Es distinto.

HERMIONE: Eso es tan egoísta, Harry lo siento me voy.

- **En la cena-**

TRUDY: Hoy hice una cena especial para todos.

JEROME: Uhmmm y que comeremos?

TRUDY: Chicos Amber dijo que los estudios los tienen estresados, por tanto decidi, que cada uno tendrá una tarea de responsabilidad en pareja.

NINA: De que se trata?

TRUDY: Cuidaran un Huevo será como su hijo, lo cuidaran por 3 semanas.

HARRY: Un huevo?

TRUDY: Exacto, sacaran un papel y esa será la pareja que conformaran los padres del huevo.

JEROME: Okey.

TRUDY: Los chicos escojeran la pareja. Tu primero Alphie.

ALPHIE: *Saca un papel* uhmmm haber … Me todo Luna.

LUNA : Yooooo! -_Esperaba que me tocara Ron-_

TRUDY : Bien…

HARRY: Hermione me tocaste tu…

TRUDY: Muy bien, sigamos contigo Jerome…

JEROME: Me toco Cho.

TRUDY: Sigamos con Fabian.

FABIAN: Nina parece que tu y yo seremos pareja.

NINA: Suerte jaja

RON: Me toco Amber.

*Asi sucesivamente sacaron los papeles y fueron quedando como padres*

PATRICIA: Eddie sere buena madre.

EDDIE: Cotorra.

PATRICIA: Cara de huevo

TRUDY: Bueno les entrego a su hijo, habrá premios, los mejores padres se llevaran este legendario anillo de bodas, dicen que da suerte en el amor, aparte será exonerado de los exámenes parciales, ES UNA NOTA ASI QUE CUIDEN A SUS HIJOS.

NINA: Como le pondremos a nuestro hijo?

FABIAN: Fabina?

NINA: Claro que no, se llamara ammmm Diane

FABIAN: Me gusta Diane.

PATRICIA: Nuestro hijo se llamara Prince.

EDDIE: Prince cotorro, Oye Nina, quieres que nuestro hijo y el tuyo estén comprometidos?

FABIAN: Esta sellado, se casaran en cuanto crescan.

NINA: jajajaja Fabian

FABIAN: Señora de Rutter…

NINA: Señora de Rutter j aja ja gracioso … Espera *grita* Señora Potter jajajajajajaja

HERMIONE: No molesten …

HARRY: Señor y señora Potter jajajaja es gracioso no suena mal, Nuestro hijo se llamara James.

HERMIONE: Jame es un bebe muy bonito jajaja

AMBER: Roni, nuestro hijo se llamara Roni II

RON: Yo quería que se llamara Shrek

AMBER: Que poco gusto tienes Roni… No lo escuches Roni II

TRUDY: A partir de ahora simularan estar casados.

VICTOR: Que es esto Trudy?

TRUDY: Les di una tarea de responsabilidad.

VICTOR: Esta bien pero menos ruido, ven a mi oficina Trudy.

TRUDY: Ya voy…

- **Joy y Mara hablan sobre las parejas-**

JOY: No es justo la elección, fue todo arreglado.

MARA: Es cierto…

CHO: De que hablan pequeñas?

JOY: Cho, tenemos que hacer algo para que se les rompa el huevo pronto …

CHO: Separemos a sibuna.

MARA: Si, Amber y Ron, Luna y Alphie, será fácil hacerlos pelear.

-** En la habitación de Luna-**

JOY: Hola Luna!

LUNA: Hola? Porque estas hablándome?

JOY: Solo pensaba en como aguantas a Amber, ella esta todo el tiempo encima de Ron, el te gusta no?

LUNA: Eso no te importa.

JOY: Bueno el me dejo esto para ti. *Le entrega una nota*

LUNA: *Lee la nota* Luna soy Ron, Amber me dijo que me querias lejos de ti, por eso ahora compartiré mas tiempo con ella, como puedes no ser valiente y decírmelo en la cara, pensé que eras mas madura.

JOY: Que dice?

LUNA: *grita* Amberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

JOY: Te digo algo?

LUNA: Ire a decirle en su cara lo que pienso de ella.

JOY: No Luna, ella y Ron cuidan a su huevo no? Si destruyes ese huevo, su cercanía acabara.

LUNA: Tienes razón.

JOY: Seamos amigas Luna.

LUNA: No dejare que Amber envenene a mi Ron con sus mentiras.

- **En la habitación de Nina-**

*****Cho desliza un papel en la puerta del cuarto de Nina*

NINA: Que es esto?

AMBER: A ver *mira una foto de ella rayada *

NINA: Calmate Amber ,

AMBER: Quien me hiso esto? Ah!1111

HERMIONE: Atrás dice algo *lee* Amber tu cara es mas orrenda que un pato estreñido. PDT: SOY LUNA MAS BONITA QUE TU CLARO.

AMBER: Luna!

NINA: No puede ser ella o si Hermione.

HERMIONE: Es su letra! Que extraño porque haría algo asi.

AMBER: Como que porque? Me tiene envidia es claro eso.

NINA: Calmate, Hermione averigua que pasa sin que nadie sepa porfavor.

AMBER: Si resulta que Luna hiso esto, la matare lo juro!

*Tocan la puerta*

FABIAN: Señora Rutter… puede salir usted?

NINA: Dime Fabian *riéndose y claramente agitada*

FABIAN: Que sucede?

NINA: Amber y sus temas.


	10. La traicion de Luna: La trampa de Joy

Chicos demore mucho en subir este capitulo pórque me llevaron de viaje a la fuerza xD

Bueno sin mas que decir solo que los personajes no son mios , no me pertenecen bla bla …

Este episodio es corto pero ya mañana subiré otro mas largo disfrútenlo.

**CHAPTER 10: Luna cae en la trampa de Joy**

FABIAN: Nina tienes idea de lo que pasa?

NINA: No pero se siente un frio y una helada tremenda…

PATRICIA: *En voz baja* Parece como si Amber y Luna se odiaran…

AMBER: Nina, investigaste algo de la piedra?

NINA: Eso lo veremos esta noche en donde ya sabes…

LUNA: Iremos todos?

HERMIONE: Si Luna…

LUNA: No ire yo…

AMBER: Mejor si no vas *en voz baja*

LUNA: No tengo que compartir con ella la misma habitación… *enojada*

HERMIONE: Luna es mejor que hable… *en ese instante es interrumpida por Luna*

LUNA: Lo siento Hermione, me salgo de sibuna.

HERMIONE: Pero Luna…

NINA: Hermione habla con ella… *sonrie*

-**En la tarde**-

HERMIONE: Luna que te sucede?

LUNA: Hermione no lo puedo soportar, esa Amber es una pesada, creida.

HERMIONE: Luna porque te expresas asi? Amber es buena chica…

LUNA: Es mala, es una mala persona, me sorprende que la defiendas si me conoces mas que a ella.

HERMIONE: Entonces es verdad, tu fuiste la de la foto…

LUNA: No se de que me hablas pero la detesto.

HERMIONE: Me decepcionas Luna… bueno en ese caso solo espero que no digas nada sobre sibuna.

*Hermione sale decepcionada y deja a Luna al borde de las lagrimas, en eso entra Joy *

JOY: Luna, estas llorando?

LUNA: Joy déjame sola porfavor.

JOY: Luna deberías vengarte, Hermione te hiso a un lado, esta con Amber ahora.

LUNA: *triste* me dijo que estaba decepcionada

JOY: Esa es una excusa, vamos que dices yo se como podrias vengarte.

LUNA: Como?

JOY: Tu solo sígueme.

- **En la cena**-

LUNA: Joy, Mara, Cho, llegaron tan rápido…

JOY: Claro Luna, jajaja

*entran Harry y Ron*

HARRY: Tan temprano en el comedor?

RON: Si es cierto…

LUNA: Harry , que guapo estas hoy!

HARRY: Gracias?

*Ron mira la escena algo molesto y confundido, entran Amber , Nina y Hermione a la cena*

AMBER: No puedo creer lo que vimos jaja

HERMIONE: Fue tan gracio… *se queda muda al mirar como Luna besa a Harry*

AMBER: wow *sorprendida*

*Ron y todos los de la sala no salían de su asombro, Hermione no podía creerlo, su amiga del alma, en la que habia confiado, estaba con Harry*

*Entra Fabian de improviso*

FABIAN: Que pasa? *se da cuenta del suceso*

NINA: Wow

FABIAN: Wow

HARRY: Luna porque..? *Mira a Nina* *Asustado* Nina!

JOY: Que besote!

JEROME: Gran beso!

HERMIONE: *Mira con enojo a Luna* Lu Lu na

RON: Ha rry…

*Hermione sale de la sala corriendo y Nina tras ella…*

FABIAN: Tu quieres con todas no Harry?

HARRY: Nina! .. *Interrumpido por Fabian*

FABIAN: No la busques! Tu no entiendes que vas a lastimarla, te besas con una y con otra. Aclara lo que sientes y luego lucha por la mujer que quieres.

HARRY: Tu cállate *saca su varita* Septum..

RON: Expelliarmus..!

HARRY: Ron! *sorprendido*

RON: Tu mi mejor amigo, como pudiste!

HARRY: Ron no puedes hablarme asi.

RON: Luna yo pensé diferente de ti, me equivoque contigo. *Sale de la sala*

AMBER: Ron espera!

FABIAN: Idiota *mira a Harry y se va atrás de Ron*

HARRY: Luna porque? *enojado*

LUNA: Harry perdón yo! No pensé que todo esto pasaría, juraría que Ron no tenia interés en mi, no se que me paso perdóname *llorando*

HARRY: Adios Luna *se va*

JOY: Lo hiciste bien Luna!

MARA: jajajajajaja!

LUNA: Eres mala Joy! *llorando* no te das cuenta? Eres una maldita!

JOY: Te ayude mal agradecida!

LUNA: Tu no ayudas a nadie eres una basura de persona..

JOY: Que tienes…

LUNA: *le hace un hechizo y a Joy le sale un grano enorme en la nariz, Joy no se da cuenta por lo que ella sigue normal*

JOY: Adios Luna vete ¡

LUNA: *Enojada* Si me voy… por cierto Joy, que grano tan feo tienes en tu nariz… *se rie y sale*

MARA: Que? *mira a Joy* Eres un mounstro Joy!

JOY: Que dices , *saca su espejo y se mira en el* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Que es esta asquerosidad!


	11. La decision de Victor

_**Chicos me demore mucho en subir el otro capítulo, y ahora estoy con mi hermana y juntas creamos este episodio. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla :3**_

_**Disfrútenlo *-***_

**CHAPTER 11: LA DECISION DE VICTOR **

LUNA: *Triste* Todo por culpa de Joy, no es posible que le haya hecho eso a Hermione. Ella es mi amiga y yo sabía de sus sentimientos.

PATRICIA: *enojada* Luna te pasaste, como te uniste a Joy y Mara, ellas solo quieren destruir a Sibuna. Encima tu amiga Cho, fue a meter cizaña en contra tuya, tuve que defenderte.

LUNA: Es que ellas me dijeron que Amber estuvo hablando mal de mí.

PATRICIA: Amber no habla mal de ti, mira ella es buena, en serio.

LUNA: Quisiera hablar con Hermione…

PATRICIA: No te lo recomiendo, mejor espera a que se calmen las cosas.

LUNA: Tienes razón…

**-En la habitación de Nina-**

HARRY: Nina! Ábreme la puerta, necesito explicarte por favor…

NINA: _-Esta loco o qué?- _No hay nadie!

HERMIONE: *Llorando* lo que debería hacer es buscarme a otra persona, y olvidarme de Harry.

NINA: Si eso es lo que debes hacer, no te preocupes Her, todo estará bien… *sonríe*

HARRY: *Gritando* Nina ábreme la puerta Nina! Por favor…

AMBER: Alguien que calle a ese chico por favor….

Nina y Hermione se miran mutuamente y en silencio –

AMBER: Nadie ira? Ok lo entiendo, ya voy ya voy, no se molesten en ir ustedes.

HARRY: NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

AMBER: *Abre la puerta* Que escandaloso! No sabes que puedo acusarte con Victor? No deberías estar aquí…

HARRY: Amber déjame hablar con Nina por favor.

AMBER: No no, Nina está atravesando por un momento súper raro e incómodo, además tiene unos granos horrorosos, es contagioso y si no quieres acabar como ellas debes irte.

HARRY: Pero…

AMBER: Vete Harry o no responderé…

HARRY: Esta bien, hablare con ella mañana.

**- Al día siguiente-**

**En el desayuno….**

JOY: Ayer fue un día genial... No Jerome?

JEROME: Lo siento Joy, me equivoque contigo.

*En eso entra Hermione, tenía los ojos algo llorosos*

HERMIONE: Buenos días *finge una sonrisa*

JEROME: Hermione, que bonita te ves hoy *le sonríe*

JOY: *en voz baja* Mentiroso

HERMIONE: Gracias Jerome…

NINA: Buenos días…

FABIAN: Buenos días Nina *se emociona* estas hermosa

NINA: Gracias Fabián… Ayer Amber nos hiso un tratamiento de piel.

AMBER: Si de hecho fue grandioso, estuvimos con Patricia, Nina y Hermione.

JOY: Buenos días Luna, que cara traes, uy no debes dormir más.

LUNA: Buenos días Joy, y esa gorra por qué? Acaso escondes algo?

MARA: Oye Joy es cierto, ocultas tu rostro?

JOY: No me ayudas Mara.

CHO: Vamos Joy dinos que pasa?

JOY: Nada…!

LUNA: Sácate la gorra Joy, se educada desayunaremos.

TRUDY: Es cierto Joy, sácate el gorro ahora!

JOY: *Esta bien*

JEROME: *Sorprendido* Señor grano!

FABIAN: Pero que cosa más ….

NINA: Por las mandíbulas de Anubis!

ALPHIE: Ese grano se lleva el óscar!

RONALD: Buenos días *mira el grano de Joy* Buenos días señor grano!

TRUDY: Joy que paso?

JOY: No sé , me salió desde ayer.

TRUDY: Tengo una receta… Ven Joy.

JOY: Esta bien…

AMBER: Y ese es el porqué de que no dejo los tratamientos de la piel.

NINA: A partir de ahora hare los tratamientos con Amber.

HERMIONE: Me apunto.

FABIAN: Tu estas hermosa así Nina..

HARRY: Buenos días a todos.

RON: *en voz baja* Traidor

HARRY: Perdón?

RON: No me siento con traidores.

HERMIONE: Basta chicos , eso fue ayer y ya paso, no me gusta verlos peleados.

NINA: Chicos en serio estamos desayunando…

HARRY: *mira a Nina* No peleare solo porque tú me lo pides y porque Ron es mi mejor amigo..

LUNA: -todo esto es mi culpa, aun cuando Joy fue la de la idea , yo me deje llevar por sus comentarios cizañosos-

TRUDY: Como les va con la tarea de sus huevos?

FABIAN: Muy bien, cuidamos mucho de que no se nos rompa.

ALPHIE: Luna se encarga de todo yo solo lo hago reir.

LUNA: De hecho no haces nada eres un mal padre.

Todos empiezan a reir por el comentario de Luna…

TRUDY: Hermione, Harry ustedes como van.

HERMIONE: Pues fíjese usted misma *mira al huevo de Hermione con una ropa y unos ojitos bonitos-

TRUDY: Genial, al parecer hacen un buen trabajo.

HARRY: Si! Hoy me toca tenerlo a mí.

JEROME: Pues el otro día estaba cuidando a mi hijo *sonríe* y mi querida esposa Cho lo rompió …

TRUDY: Ohh *apenada* bueno Jerome y Cho ya que son los primeros en romper el huevo, tendrán un castigo…

CHO: Cual será? *preocupada*

TRUDY: Tendrán que escribir un cuento…

CHO: Bueno *con flojera*

JEROME: No soy bueno escribiendo… no es justo.

TRUDY: Hermione , quieres ayudar a Jerome por favor?

HERMIONE: Claro , Harry se quedara con el huevo hoy así que si puedo.

JEROME: *pensando* -Bien tendré un tiempo con Hermione-

EDDIE: Yo hoy también me quedare con Prince ya que Fabián tendrá a Diane hoy y los sacaremos a pasear.

FABIAN: Si. *riendo*

PATRICIA: Y quizá se casen y tengan hijos .

NINA: Diane y Prince *emocionada*

PATRICIA: Me refería a Fabián y al cara de atún …

NINA: *Riendo* que gracioso jaja

TRUDY: Y Ustedes Amber y Ron?

RON: Amber es una buena madre, le hace tratamiento facial al huevo todo el tiempo..

AMBER: No quiero que le pase lo que a Joy.

*En eso entra Víctor*

VICTOR: Nina, ven a mi oficina por favor…

FABIAN: *En voz baja* Hiciste algo?

NINA: *En voz baja* No tengo idea, pero no te preocupes ya vuelvo…

**-En la oficina de Víctor-**

NINA: Que hacen ahí mis maletas?

VICTOR: Es hora de irte Nina…

NINA: Que? Pero por qué? *Nerviosa* Que está pasando?

VICTOR: Nina , tenemos que protegerte, vas a ser guiada a un lugar seguro.

NINA: Protegerme de qué?

VICTOR: No puedo decírtelo. *Mira hacia la puerta* Señores pueden llevársela!

*Entran 2 guardias y se llevan a Nina*

VICTOR: Discúlpame Sara, debí haberte protegido cuando era el tiempo, pero lo recompensare protegiendo a Nina…


	12. Donde esta Nina?

**Hola chicos una vez mas trayéndoles el episodio de continuación..**

**Solo decirles que los personajes no son mios y eso que ya es usual.**

**CHAPTER 12: EN DONDE ESTA NINA?**

FABIAN: Me parece increíble que Victor castigue a Nina , ni siquiera sabemos porque…

HERMIONE: Es muy raro el que ella no haya llegado ya es muy tarde de hecho *preocupada* debio haber hecho algo muy malo para que la castiguen tanto tiempo.

AMBER: Bueno no se preocupen , después de clase la buscamos…

PATRICIA: Shhh bajen la voz o nos castigaran también …

DAPHNE: Bueno chicos , *se percata de la ausencia de Nina* alguien ha visto a Nina Martin?

FABIAN: Victor la castigo!

HERMIONE: No sabemos el porque..

DAPHNE: No se angustien chicos, seguro ya después vendrá , bueno como decía la historia de…

*Interrumpe Trudy*

TRUDY: Disculpa Daphne puedes salir un momento?

DAPHNE : Si claro que si…

*Daphne sale de la habitación para conversar con Trudy*

TRUDY: Daphne estos son los nuevos alumnos, la señorita Weasley hermana del Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy el joven es nuevo por aquí asi que no sabe mucho de la casa de Anubis.

DAPHNE: Y la señorita Martin, sabes donde esta?

TRUDY: Eso es algo de la OPE…

DAPHNE: Entiendo!

*Entra al salón de clases*

DAPHNE: Chicos estos son los nuevos alumnos, asi que espero que sean muy buenos amigos, adelante señorita Ginny y señor Draco…

GINNY: Donde nos sentamos?

DAPHNE: Bueno el señor…

*Interrumpe Hermione*

HERMIONE: Si no le molesta puedo sentarme con Fabian, para que ella se sienta mas comoda con Amber, Conosco a Ginny y creo que querra hacer amigos por su cuenta.

AMBER: Yo feliz que se siente conmigo …

GINNY: Bueno … *sonrie*

DAPHNE: Usted señor Draco siéntense al lado de la señorita Mara y que Ronald se siente con Jerome.

DRACO: Esta bien *serio*

DAPHNE: Bueno como les decía…

**-En la habitación de Amber-**

HERMIONE: Nina no ha llegado? Salimos de clase y aun no esta aquí, que esta pasando?

AMBER: Oye pero sus cosas no están aquí..

JEROME: Mujeres , es hora del amuerzo *riéndose*

HERMIONE: Ya bajamos…

*Hermione baja y se percata de que hay una nota en un rincón de la escalera*

AMBER: Que pasa?

HERMIONE: Crei ver… *misteriosa* nada *sonrie*

**-En el comedor-**

FABIAN: Chicas llegaron… donde esta Nina?

AMBER: *se sienta* No esta en la habitación

HERMIONE: *En voz baja* Ni sus cosas están ahí!

RONALD: Ginny que haces aquí? Te dije que todo estaba bien!

GINNY: Vine a ver como estaban las cosas, me envio Mc Gonagall

HARRY: *buscaba a Nina con su mirada*

GINNY: Que te pasa Harry?

HARRY: Nada , solo que pienso igual que Ron, No debiste venir , todo esta perfecto.

DRACO: Necesitaban ayuda no?

LUNA: Bueno yo creo que mas ayuda siempre es necesaria…

RONALD: *La mira con desprecio*

LUNA: Aunque pienso que lo que dicen los demás esta bien.

JOY: Jerome, hasta cuando vas a ignorarme?

JEROME: Disculpa? Que dijiste?

*Entra Patricia muy triste*

EDDIE: Que te sucede cotorra?

PATRICIA: Sucedió otra vez…

*Todos prestan atención a las palabras de Patricia*

EDDIE: A que te refieres?

PATRICIA: Se llevaron a Nina. Nina se fue!

FABIAN: *Sorprendido y preocupado* Que? Pero porque?

HERMIONE: Es cierto no están sus cosas en la habitación, solo las cosas e Gin…

PATRICIA: *Agarra la jarra de agua y mira a Ginny* Tu dime donde esta Nina?

GINNY: No se quien es esa tal Nina *con asombro* En serio no se…

PATRICIA: *Se acerca a Ginny* dime!

EDDIE: Cotorra ten cuidado, no hagas maldades * la mira con miedo*

HERMIONE: Patricia espera un momento.

FABIAN : *Se levanta e intenta quitarle la jarra*

PATRICIA: Fabian déjame o no respondo!

FABIAN: *Se vuelve a sentar* No dije nada , ni siquiera me movi.

MARA: Uyuyuy se armo la gorda!

PATRICIA: Callate Mara!

EDDIE: Cotorra…!

*Patricia le tira el agua helada de la jarra a Ginny*

GINNY: Que te pasa estas loca , enferma o que?

TODOS: Ella suele hacer eso!

LUNA: Patricia, te doy mi palabra que Ginny no sabe nada en serio …

PATRICIA: Entonces que alguien me diga donde esta Nina?

FABIAN: Yo lo averiguare! *Sale del comedor*

HERMIONE: Te acompaño *sale tras Fabian*

JOY: Que intensos solo por Nina!

HARRY: Shhh Callate Joy , esa boca mantenla cerrada.

AMBER: Si!

-**En la escalera-**

FABIAN: Victor!

HERMIONE: Shhhhhhhhh cállate, ya se que nos puede ayudar a encontrarla.

FABIAN : Que?

HERMIONE: *Le señala la nota en la escalera*

FABIAN: Una nota!

HERMIONE: *Se acerca y la saca del agujero*

FABIAN : *Lee la nota*

_El que encuentre esta nota entregársela a Fabian…_

_**Fabian me llevan y aun no se a donde, tengo miedo de las manos en las que voy a caer, Victor dice que es para protegerme, pero no se de que, siento una profunda tristeza, recién acabo de volver a verte y tras todos los problemas no he podido decirte algo que siento .**_

_**No me dejes sola , búscame por favor, Solo tuve tiempo para escribirte esto, asi que no me dejes sola,ayúdame a salir de donde me llevan, escuche a Victor hablar de la copa de Akn. Buscala , te dejo el relicario, encárgate , tu y el Osarian sabran encontrarlo.**_

_**Cuidate mucho y no me olvides.**_

_**PTD: Te amo Fabian**_

_**Nina Martin**_

HERMIONE: Eso explica todo…

FABIAN: *piensa* Tengo que encontrarla

HERMIONE: Que es eso de la copa de Ank

FABIAN: Larga historia de explicare después…

-**En la sala-**

RONALD: Amber el libro para nuestro proyecto esta aquí.

AMBER: Ron te has vuelto experto en modas.

RON: Gracias a tu compañía.

AMBER: *Sonrie* Bueno sigamos la principal regla de la moda es…

RON: Eres muy linda…

AMBER: Disculpa?

RON: *Se acerca y besa a Amber*

LUNA: *Caminaba junto a Ginny* Oye que mala Patricia para tirarte el agua he-la-da

GINNY: *Moviendo la cabeza en negación* No veo nada

RON: * Mira a Amber* Quiero decirte que… *Mira a Luna* Luna!

LUNA: *Sonrie y huye*

GINNY: Que feo hermano que feo..

AMBER: Creo que tienes que aclarar tus problemas con ella, he visto como la miras , no te preocupes por mi no hay problema *le sonrie * Ha por cierto Roni, eres un buen chico *se levanta y se va*

-**En la habitación de Luna-**

LUNA: Me siento tan triste *Golpeaba la pared* Ron me pago con la misma moneda *Golpeaba la pared de pronto encontró una puerta pequeña atrás del ropero* Que es esto? Mueve el ropero!

*Entra en la puerta* entra a un cuarto y en eso oye una voz –SI LOGRAS VENCER ESTE VENENO EN EL AIRE PODRAS ENTRAR- *Comienza a salir veneno , a lo que ella comienza a toser *

Ron, si pudiera decirte que comenzaramos de nuevo *se desmaya*


	13. Harry y Ron se reconcilian

**Disculpen por no subir los episodios , tuve mucho trabajo actualizare mas seguido, Saludos**** gracias por seguir el fic. Solo decirles que los personajes no son mios y disfrútenlo.**

**CHAPTER 13: Harry y Ron se reconcilian, la recuperación de Luna.**

FABIAN: Buscare a Nina aunque tenga que levantar hasta la ultima roca.

HERMIONE: Creo que debemos avisarle a Sibuna, ya que pronto se darán cuenta de que la líder no estará.

FABIAN: Tienes razón…

-_**En la habitación secreta se encontraba Luna, que estaba desmayada por el gas venenoso, pero Ron estaba buscándola junto con Ginny asi que entran a la habitación de Luna-**_

GINNY: Ron si de verdad quieres algo con ella aclara las cosas *Se percata de la ausencia de Luna*, Que raro ella se dirigio para aca.

RON: Ni siquiera esta… Lo ves, vámonos *Molesto*.

GINNY: Bueno vam… *Mira el ropero y curiosamente este se encontraba en una posición alterada* *Con una voz fuerte* Ronald mira!

RON: *Camina hacia el ropero , con una mirada de curiosidad, de pronto pisa un objeto , mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que era la pulsera de Luna* Esto es … de Luna *dijo preocupado*

GINNY: Mira Ron *Sorprendida* Es una puerta *Con voz de mando* Vamos Ron…

RON: *Decidido* Vamos Ginny , deja que yo valla primero.

_**Se dirigen a la puerta y ambos escuchan la misma voz que le hablo a Luna, de pronto la habitación se llena de veneno, Ron hace señas a Ginny para que retroceda y puedan retirarse de la habitación, pero antes de irse se percata de un cuerpo en el medio de la habitación, trata de mirar para ver que era, y se da cuenta de que era Luna, se cubrió la nariz y con dificultad avanza ya que el veneno esta entrando en su cuerpo, carga a Luna y salen de la habitación.**_

RON: Ginny llama a Madame Pomfrey *ordena*

GINNY: Pero no creo que pueda venir hasta aquí.

RON: *Grita* Traela y no regreses hasta que la traigas ..

GINNY: Lo hare y sale de la habitación.

**-**_**Harry y Hermione conversan en las escaleras, de pronto ven que Ginny baja velozmente y utiliza polvos flu-**_

HARRY: Que pasa?

HERMIONE: Salio de la habitación de Luna , vamos…

-_**Corren hacia la habitación de Luna y encuentran a Ron acostándola en su cama-**_

HARRY: Que fue lo que paso?

RON: Te preocupas por ella no Harry? *Furioso*

HARRY: De que estas hablando? Claro que me preocupo por ella es mi amiga.

HERMIONE: Tu amiga?

RON: Dejalo Hermione , ahora el besa a sus amigas.

HARRY: Para que sepan ella es mi amiga, y estuvo conmigo cuando todos dejaron de hablarme, y este no es el momento para reclamos.

HERMIONE: Ron *con voz suave* El tiene razón. Donde la encontraste? Que le paso?

RON: Hablaremos de eso luego, solo puedo decirles que esta envenenada , llame a Madame Pomfrey.

-_**Harry, Ron y Hermione esperan la llegada de Ginny y madame Promfrey, en eso llegan cubiertas por polvos flu-**_

M. POMFREY: Donde esta? *preocupada* Oh por Merlin *sorprendida* este es un claro síntoma de envenenamiento, yo me ocupare chicos.

RON: Podra salvarla *preocupado*

M. POMFREY: Claro que puedo, con quien crees que estas hablando?

HERMIONE: Es mejor que dejemos que ella se encarge , mañana será mejor regresar.

HARRY: Que le diremos a sus compañeras? Ellas querrán entrar a su habitación no?

RON: Invitalas a eso que suelen hacer las mujeres…

HERMIONE: *suspira* Si lo hare…

: Ya váyanse chicos, mañana estará mejor...

_**- En la habitación de Hermione-**_

HERMIONE: Bueno chicas pasaremos la noche en mi cuarto.

PATRICIA: Amber y Cho que haremos?

AMBER: No saben como es una pijamada?

HERMIONE: No en realidad no *pensando* Hice algunas pero son mágicas

AMBER: Yo les enseñare.

PATRICIA : Yo también hice unas.

-_**Tocan la puerta-**_

HERMIONE: Yo voy *Abre la puerta* Trudy?}

TRUDY: Chicas están castigadas por hacer una pijamada sin permiso, vengan conmigo ahora…!

PATRICIA: Como lo supo?

CHO: A mi ni me miren *indiferente* yo no dije nada.

TRUDY: Caminen las cuatro.

AMBER: A donde vamos?

TRUDY: Silencio y caminen…

HERMIONE: *En voz baja* Castigada por primera vez .

TRUDY: Llegamos…

AMBER: Que es esto?

TRUDY: Es un sala que ya esta en desuso, tendrán que limpiar todo y dejarla impecable.

HERMIONE: Pero esta muy sucia…

PATRICIA: Hasta telas de arañas es una inmundicia.

TRUDY: Lo siento chicas en la mañana vendre por ustedes. *Las encerro con llave*

HERMIONE: Como se entero?

AMBER: No lo se , pero mis uñas están recién pintadas acaso eso es justo?

PATRICIA: Cho tu no vas a decir nada?

CHO: No, lo siento pero no , yo me sentare aquí y esperare a que ustedes terminen.

AMBER: *Pensando* Que floja …

HERMIONE: *Resignada* Vamos limpien chicas…

PATRICIA: Tu deberías ayudar Cho.

CHO: Ashh! *enojada* Esta bien…

-_**A la mañana siguiente-**_

M. POMFREY: Y eso es todo lo que tienen que hacer , entendieron, depende de ustedes que ella se ponga bien, yo ya tengo que irme, hay 3 chicos que se quedaron sin huesos y ahora parecen gelatinas.

RON: Yo la cuidare …

HARRY: Donde esta Hermione?

RON: Se supone que vendría no?

HARRY: Si es cierto… Ron sobre lo de Luna , yo no qui…

RON: Olvidalo Harry , Te creo …

DRACO: Que escena tan cursi.

HARRY: Draco que haces aquí?

DRACO: Escuche que buscaban a Hermione, ayer escuche que la castigaron asi que debe estar abajo ya despierta.

RON: Que mal, bueno vayamos a cambiarnos y bajemos o comenzaran a sospechar lo de Luna.

DRACO: Que le paso?

RON: Historia larga te cuento en el camino.

HARRY: Yo voy bajando *Corre por las escaleras*

-_**En el comedor-**_

HARRY: Buenos días chicos.

JOY: Buenos días Harry, que guapo te ves hoy *sonrie*

HARRY: Gracias Joy.

FABIAN: Buenos días a todos.

HARRY: Donde esta Nina, no la he visto?

FABIAN: Nina se fue con sus parientes por un tiempo, esta algo enferma.

HARRY: Entiendo *triste*

RON: Hola chicos buenos días.

ALPHIE: Hola chicas, Cho, Patricia, Amber , Hermione que les paso, se ven tan, tan …

JEROME: Radiantes *riéndose*

FABIAN: Hermione? Que les paso?

HERMIONE: Nos castigaron , no hemos dormido toda la noche …

JOY: Hermione y limpiaste bien?

PATRICIA: Como sabes que estuvimos limpiando Joy.

MARA: Ustedes lo dijeron no ella *la defiende*

PATRICIA: Fueron ustedes..

CHO: Joy , Mara son mis amigas pero porque?

GINNY: Buenos días chicos, *se acerca a Harry* sal un momento necesitamos hablar *susurra*

HARRY: *Sale atrás de Ginny.

HERMIONE: Joy porque fuiste de chismosa.

JOY: Se lo merecen.

CHO: Mara pero porque a mi?

MARA: Pensamos que te habias unido a ellas…

CHO : Nunca, eso jamas.

PATRICIA: A partir de ahora has dejado de ser mi amiga Joy.

JOY: *Triste* Patricia yo…

FABIAN: Hermione y como te sientes ahora?

HERMIONE: Muy cansada por que no dormimos es injusto.

FABIAN: Luces linda igual.

RON: Porque hablan tanto ustedes dos *señala a Hermione y a Fabian*

HERMIONE: Callate Ron…

JOY: *Susurra* Mara yo se donde esta la estúpida de Nina.

MARA: En serio? *grita*

JOY: Silencio ya te contare luego, solo te dire que de ahí nunca saldrá. *se rie*


	14. Canciones y confusiones

**Aquí esta el siguiente episodio…**

**Los personajes no son mios ya lo saben.**

**CHAPTER 14: Canciones y confusiones.**

-_**En un cuarto oscuro-**_

NINA: Que harán mis amigos? Los extraño mucho. Te extraño Fabian *melancólicamente*

_**-En eso entra alguien a la habitación-**_

JOY: Veo que porfin estas en donde te mereces *sonrie*

NINA: Joy tienes que sacarme de aquí me tienen ence…

JOY: No Nina, tu me quitaste todo, mis amigos , mi novio.

NINA: Joy, porque me odias tanto, Fabian nunca fue tu novio, como puedo siquiera quitártelo.

JOY: No no era mi novio pero de no haber sido por ti seria mio.

NINA: Sabes que no es cierto.

JOY: Quedate aquí para siempre, por mi nunca saldrás.

-_**Joy sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala-**_

VICTOR: Joy que haces aquí?

JOY: Sabia que la llevarían al mismo lugar que a mi…

VICTOR: No le digas a nadie Joy…

JOY: Eso nunca por mi que ella se quede mucho pero mucho tiempo aquí.

VICTOR: No se trata de eso quiero protegerla…

JOY: No me engañas Victor a mi no, tu la vas a usar para tu propio beneficio.

VICTOR: Estas equivocada.

_**-En la sala después de clase-**_

FABIAN: Me preocupa donde pueda estar Nina.

HERMIONE: Nina esta bien, lo presiento, solo hay que buscar pistas.

RON: Disculpen tortolos, dice Amber que hoy habrá reunión sibuna.

FABIAN: Perfecto asi esta bien.

HERMIONE: Justo lo que esperaba, por cierto Ron, como esta Luna?

RON: Muy bien, solo tiene que guardar un poco de reposo por lo que ella no ira esta noche.

FABIAN: Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche chicos ire a revisar algunas cosas, adiós Hermione.

HERMIONE: Adios.

RON: Veo que pasan tiempo juntos.

HERMIONE: Callate Ron *Se va*

RON: Mujeres, y uno es el raro.

HARRY: Ron estas aquí, te estaba buscando, has visto a Hermione?

RON: Ahora esta con Fabian para todos lados desde que se fue Nina.

HARRY: Si me he dado cuenta.

RON: Crees que este interesado en ella?

HARRY: No , el esta enamorado de Nina.

JOY: Pues yo los veo tan juntos.

HARRY: Joy hola, me asustaste.

RON: Miedoso ..

HARRY: Callate Ron…

JOY: Yo solo les digo cuiden a su amiguita, a Fabian le gusta atraer mujeres.

HARRY: Tiene razón.

RON: Tu crees? Ese hijo …

HARRY: Vamos a buscarla.

-_**En la habitación de Fabian-**_

FABIAN: *Tocando la Guitarra*

_-__**Tocan la puerta- **_

FABIAN: Adelante..

HERMIONE: Que haces?

FABIAN: Nada nada , esconde unas partituras.

HERMIONE: Compones? En serio? Dejame adivinar para Nina…

FABIAN: Si pienso declararle lo que siento cuando la vuelva a ver.

HERMIONE: Es genial.

FABIAN: Puedo cantartela si quieres, a ver que tal esta…

HERMIONE : Claro..

*Atrás de la puerta*

HARRY: Busque a Hermione por todas partes…

RON: Igual yo pero … oye mira Harry esa no es Hermione?

HARRY : Escuchemos…

RON: Suerte que la puerta esta entreabierta..

HARRY: Shhh

*En la habitación*

FABIAN: Empieza a tocar… 

**CANTANDO-**

_Se siente tan tranquilizador  
>Saber que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo<br>Ya sabes lo mucho que odio  
>Simplemente decir adiós, me gustaría poder cambiarlo<em>

_Déjame decirte  
>Voy a estar allí cuando me necesites<em>

_Pero sabes que nunca me alejare de ti  
>Siempre contaras conmigo<br>¿Sabías que es hora de que nos veamos de nuevo?  
>Mi corazón te necesita ahora mismo.<em>_  
><em> 

HERMIONE: *Emocionada* Es tan genial me dejas sin palabras.

FABIAN: *Sonrie* Gracias * se sonroja*

*Ambos rien*

*Atrás de la puerta*

HARRY: Vamonos Ron, todo era cierto, ella esta con el.

*Caminan*

RON: Pense que era todo un juego, por molestarlos, pero después de lo que vi creo que Joy tenia razón.

HARRY: Es un … Nina no se fue hace mucho y ya esta declarándosele a Hermione.

GINNY: Que hacen chicos, que cara traes Harry…

HARRY: Que pasa Ginny?

GINNY: Es que pasaba por aquí y los vi y quería saber porque traen esas caras tan raras, sobretodo tu Harry estas como furioso.

RON: Ginny aléjate de nosotros hoy no fue un buen dia.

GINNY : Hay que escandalosos mejor buscare a Draco, *mira a Harry* Oye Harry si quieres hablar sabes que cuentas conmigo.

HARRY: Gracias Ginny

GINNY: *Sonrie y se va*

RON: Ya Harry se que quieres proteger a Hermione pero pues si ella quiere estar con el no podemos hacer na.. *Mara lo empuja*

MARA: Perdon Ronald , lo siento . Que cara traes Harry…

HARRY: Tengo que estudiar… me voy adiós.

MARA: Ron sabes donde esta Fabian?

RON: Porque todas están muertas por Fabian ahora?

MARA: Bueno yo…

RON: Mujeres me voy adiós Mara.

MARA: Ok! *pensando* Y a este que le pasa.


	15. Una mision que causa lagrimas

_**Hola chicos aquí yo de nuevo, gracias a los que me escribieron, los quiero mucho, sigan leyendo el crossover, bueno decirles que los personajes no son mios , disfrútenlo.**_

**CH 15: UNA MISIÓN QUE CAUSA LAGRIMAS.**

JOY: Y es por eso que se dónde está Nina.

MARA: Joy, no crees que los Sibunas te odiaran por ocultarles eso?

CHO: Es cierto sobretodo Fabian.

JOY: Ya cállense, nadie lo sabrá, nadie la encontrara.

MARA: Bueno nosotras no diremos nada.

JOY: Gracias... entonces somos AS?

CHO: AS?

MARA: Si Antisibunas.

JOY: Claro Cho presta atención.

MARA: Bueno vamos al comedor es hora de almorzar.

**- En el almuerzo-**

FABIAN: Hermione guárdame el secreto por favor *sonríe*

HERMIONE: Esta bien Fabi…

FABIAN: Muy bien Hermi

RON: *Incomodo* Veo que ustedes se han vuelto muy buenos amigos .

HARRY: Es cierto últimamente siempre están juntos , para todos lados, que rápido olvidaste a Nina Fabian.

HERMIONE: Cállate Harry, tú no sabes nada.

JEROME: En serio ustedes están saliendo? Pensé que eras mi amigo Fabian.

HERMIONE: Con ustedes no se puede, me voy.

FABIAN: Te acompaño Hermi.

HARRY: Ahora se van juntos.

JOY: Te lo dije Harry, Fabian no pierde el tiempo para conquistar a cuanta chica le guste.

MARA: Lo mismo hiso conmigo.

HARRY: Se me malogro el almuerzo me voy .

RON: Vamos Harry.

**- En la habitación secreta-**

AMBER: Bueno chicos estamos reunidos para ver cómo van las pistas de lo que oculta Víctor.

FABIAN: La copa de Ank se supone que Nina la tenía escondida, ahora ha desaparecido como por arte de magia.

HERMIONE: La copa de Ank?

AMBER: La copa de Ank es una copa que encontramos en primer año.

FABIAN: Exacto, el que bebe el elixir de la vida de esa copa, tendrá vida eterna.

HERMIONE: Algo así como la piedra filosofal.

FABIAN: Exacto.

PATRICIA: Pero si no está donde la guardo Nina , donde puede estar.

EDDIE: A ciencia cierta no podemos saber dónde la escondió Nina, ella nunca nos lo dijo.

FABIAN: Nuestro deber es encontrarla.

LUNA: Hay algo que quiero decirles *débilmente Luna les explica lo que ocurrió en la habitación envenenada* Puede ser que ahí se encuentre la copa.

HARRY: O alguna pista, supongo que si esta con trampas es porque oculta algo.

RON: Y como entraremos ahí? El veneno es fuerte…

LUNA: Recuerdo que hay una voz fuerte que dice algo como que si logramos soportar el veneno lograremos entrar.

HERMIONE: Uhmmm

ALPHIE: Recuerdo que escuche a Víctor hablar sobre eso con Sweet , decían que para vencer el veneno , el ayudante del elegido debe entrar en esa habitación para apagar algo con rojo, quizá sea un botón.

FABIAN: Eso es *sonríe*

HERMIONE: Que es lo bueno?

PATRICIA: El Osarian es Eddie quizá él pueda entrar, debemos entrar mañana.

EDDIE: Yo entrare.

AMBER: Y si no es él? Puede morir no?

EDDIE: Debemos aceptar el riesgo.

FABIAN: Estaremos contigo Eddie.

AMBER: Entonces…. Sibuna?

TODOS: Sibuna…

***Todos se fueron a su Habitación, al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, excepto Patricia, Amber y Hermione, quienes habían ido a dejar todo listo para la misión de la noche***

FABIAN: Buenos días…

JOY: Buenos días Fabs…

EDDIE: Buenos días chicos..

FABIAN: *susurra* Las chicas fueron a dejarlo todo listo.

GINNY: Buenos días , que temprano es, por suerte es viernes , así que hoy no hay mucha clase.

DRACO: Eso es lo que tú quieres?

GINNY: Claro Draco… Buscare a Hermione, que raro que no baja.

FABIAN: No no *asustado* Ginny mejor desayuna ella ya bajara.

EDDIE: Yo ya me voy a clase, que tal si vienes conmigo, puedo enseñarte el colegio.

GINNY: *Se sonroja* Claro

HARRY, RON Y FABIAN: *suspiran*

**- En la biblioteca-**

EDDIE: Y esta es la biblioteca…

GINNY: Tantos libros *aunque no se parecen a mi biblioteca- piensa*

EDDIE: Tú eres de Reino unido?

GINNY: Soy del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole en el sur de Inglaterra.

EDDIE: Entiendo , eres hermana de Wesley verdad?

GINNY: Si , soy la hermana menor de él.

EDDIE: Supongo que deben cuidarte mucho

GINNY: No lo creas jajajaja.

EDDIE: Ya comenzaran las clases vamos…

GINNY: Esta bien *Mira que Eddie se va por otro lado*

EDDIE: Yo iré después…

GINNY: No iras a clase?

EDDIE: Es que me duele la cabeza *finge*

GINNY: Te acompaño entonces *lo sigue*

EDDIE: *Piensa* *Como me libro de ella*

**-En el salón de clases-**

PATRICIA: Fabian , Eddie ya se fue a hacer lo que ya sabes?

FABIAN: Se supone que si…

RON: Donde esta Ginny?

HARRY: No lo sé…

**-En la habitación de Luna-**

GINNY: Esta es la habitación de Luna..

EDDIE: Así es .

GINNY: Ya dime que es lo que pasa…

EDDIE: Nada solo que esta cama es cómoda.

GINNY: Es tu costumbre meterte a dormir a las habitaciones de las mujeres?

EDDIE: No , no solo es que bueno yo…

GINNY: Dime *regaña*

EDDIE: Esta bien, está bien, es una sorpresa…

GINNY: Sorpresa?

EDDIE: Si debes dejarte vendar los ojos…

GINNY: Esta bien *se deja vendar por Eddie* Bueno ahora qué?

EDDIE: Déjate guiar Ginny.

***Entran a la habitación y se escucha una voz que les dice: Tu Osarian puedes entrar, pero por traer un acompañante, sufrirás una confusión por 3 días***

EDDIE: Espera que?

GINNY: Que pasa?

EDDIE: Ahí está el botón rojo, espera Ginny no te muevas, *desactiva el botón rojo*

GINNY: Que pasa?

EDDIE: *Se desmaya*

GINNY: Eddie donde estás? *se quita las vendas* Eddie por Dios…

**-En la Habitación de Eddie-**

TRUDY: Que fue lo que paso?

GINNY: Estábamos yendo a clase cuando se desmayó *miente*

*Patricia y los demás entran a la habitación preocupados por Eddie*

FABIAN: Que paso?

*Eddie comienza a despertar*

EDDIE: Que me paso? Donde donde estoy?

FABIAN: Estas aquí en Anubis, estas bien Eddie?

EDDIE: Si eso creo.

PATRICIA: Cara de Atún estas bien *se alegra*

TRUDY : Parece que fue solo un desmayo, que bueno, entonces descansa me voy *se va*

EDDIE: Y tú que me miras? *Mira a Patricia*

PATRICIA: Que te pasa, no me hables así?

GINNY: Estas bien Eddie?

EDDIE: Si *mira a Ginny* Gracias por salvarme te amo Ginny

PATRICIA: *Con ojos llorosos se va y la siguen Fabian y Amber*

GINNY: Eddie pero…

EDDIE: Tu eres la que me salvo.

GINNY: Bueno si pero…

EDDIE: Cuídame por favor…

**-Por otro lado-**

JOY: Hola Nina.

NINA: Joy? Joy sácame de aquí por favor…

JOY: Te quedaras aquí siempre … Ah por si no te has enterado, toma *le da unas fotos*

NINA: Son Hermione y Fabian *se sorprende*

JOY: Ellos desde que te fuiste, se volvieron novios, que rápido de olvidar eres…


	16. Una nueva Antisibuna

_**Hola chicos aquí yo de nuevo, sigan leyendo el crossover, bueno decirles que los personajes no son míos, disfrútenlo.**_

**CH 16: UNA NUEVA ANTISIBUNA? **

EDDIE: Ginny gracias por quedarte a cuidarme.

GINNY: Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que me enseñaste todo el colegio.

EDDIE: ¿Te enseñe todo el colegio?

GINNY: Si, ¿que ya no te acuerdas? Oye Eddie respecto a lo que le dijiste a Patricia….

*Tocan la puerta*

MARA: Hola Ginny, puedes salir un momento?

GINNY: Si! *Le dice a Eddie* Espera un momento voy a ver que pasa con Mara.

EDDIE: Esta bien…

GINNY: *Abre la puerta y sale* Dime que pasa Mara?

MARA: Ven más acá no quiero que nadie nos escuche Ginny es de mucha importancia.

GINNY: Bueno te escucho…

MARA: Ginny he oído que Eddie cree que tú y él están juntos, tú sabes que él es novio o era novio de Patricia, lo que yo vengo a pedirte es que no le digas la verdad.

GINNY: Y porque le ocultaría algo como eso?

MARA: Tu eres nueva y estas sola en este colegio, tienes a tu hermano y todo pero él no cuenta, el prefiere estar con Hermione y los demás.

GINNY: Bueno pero no es para tanto, además no se no podría engañar así a Eddie.

MARA: Vamos Ginny, además he oído también que Harry y tu fueron novios, y que terminaron cuando el llego a esta escuela, sabes porque el termino contigo?

GINNY: Por qué?

MARA: Harry está enamorado de Nina, la chica que se fue cuando tú llegaste…

GINNY: Entonces fue por eso que el termino la relación?

MARA: Exacto, además Patricia no se lleva bien con Eddie, ella siempre lo maltrata.

GINNY: Es cierto eso?

MARA: Si, Eddie no es feliz con ella. Tu puedes hacerlo feliz. Además no te parece guapo? Eddie es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, es popular porque es hijo del director, harían muy buena pareja.

GINNY: Si me parece guapo… *piensa…..* *Mira a Mara* Esta bien lo hare…

MARA: Bueno Ginny eres una Antisibuna, bienvenida! Esta noche nos veremos en el cuarto de Joy.

GINNY: Gracias Mara, bueno tengo que entrar Eddie está esperándome…

MARA: Nos vemos….

En la noche…..

LAS ANTISIBUNAS.

GINNY: Y donde están tus compañeras de cuarto Joy?

JOY: Se fueron a su reunión Sibuna.

GINNY: Reunión Sibuna?

CHO: Hay mucho mucho de lo que no sabes Ginny, te explicaremos…

*Joy le cuenta todo a Ginny y todas se ponen al corriente*

GINNY: Entonces esa tal Nina es una Joyita, mira que estar con Eddie, Fabian y coquetear con Harry, es una…

JOY: Exacto eso digo yo…

Por otro lado los SIBUNAS…

FABIAN: Bueno chicos nos reuniremos en otra oportunidad para ver los avances…

HARRY: Si también cuando Eddie este mejor..

HERMIONE: Y Patricia este aquí también, hay que averiguar qué fue lo que paso con Eddie.

AMBER: Me encargare de eso…

ALPHIE: Yo averiguare en el cuarto de hombres y Amber con las mujeres.

FABIAN: Bueno eso es todo vayamos a descansar.

*Se van todos y se quedan Hermione y Fabian recogiendo las cosas*

FABIAN: Y así me dejan todo cuando se van *sonríe*

HERMIONE: Bueno igual te ayudo así que no es tanto trabajo..

FABIAN: *mira a Hermione* Eres de mucho apoyo para mi gracias.

HERMIONE: *Le agarra la mano a Fabian* No te preocupes se lo que estás pasando.

*Harry entra*

HARRY: *Los mira y finge estornudar* Lo siento olvide un libro por aquí.

HERMIONE: Es este? *sonríe*

HARRY: Si es ese

FABIAN: Bueno tómalo… *Sonríe*

HARRY: *Lanza una mirada de desprecio* Gracias *se va

HERMIONE: Que le pasa?

FABIAN: No se Hermi.

HERMIONE: Últimamente me mira muy raro.

FABIAN: Quizá se haya dado cuenta de que eres muy bonita.

HERMIONE: Eso nunca, él se fijaría en todas menos en mí, pero bueno igual sigamos buscando a Nina.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

EDDIE: Hola Pequeña

GINNY: Buenos días Eddie, bajamos a desayunar?

EDDIE: Claro *sonríe*

*En el comedor*

HARRY: Buenos días chicos.

RON: Buenos días… que tal?

JEROME: Bien, estamos pensando en que hay muchas cosas por hacer el día de hoy, bromas, travesuras, chicas con fobias *explota en risa*

ALPHIE: Eso es porque Hermione no te hiso caso? *ríe*

JEROME: *Lo golpea* cállate.

ALPHIE: Ouch!

JEROME: Patricia que semblante, no sabes que no es cool tener lentes mientras desayunas?

PATRICIA: Cállate Jerome o quieres irte mojado a la escuela?

JEROME: No no yo solo decía.

JOY: Ginny! Amiga ven siéntate con nosotras

MARA: Hay pero que linda pareja!

EDDIE: Gracias *le da un beso a Ginny* es una pequeña muy linda.

RON: Ginny! *molesto* que que ha ha ha ces?

GINNY: No ves hermano? Estoy con mi novio, que tanto problema haces?

HERMIONE: Ginny, en este momento dejas de ser amiga mía.

LUNA: No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo.

GINNY: Amiga suya? Ustedes siempre me aislaron, nunca me compartieron sus cosas, ni siquiera cuando fui novia de Harry, y eso es porque ustedes siempre me han envidiado.

HERMIONE: Que dices están loca?

GINNY: Tú quieres pelear Hermione? O quieres que te diga lo que se desde hace tiempo sobre Harry?

LUNA: Ginny! Ya basta!

GINNY: Tu cállate Luna, lo único que ustedes hacen es aislarme.

HERMIONE: Ya cállate Ginny eres una…

GINNY: Atrévete a decírmelo *saca su varita y la amenaza*

HERMIONE: Si quieres jugar a eso *saca su varita* Baja tu varita o no respondo.

GINNY: Bajar mi varita? Crees que te tengo miedo, nerd de quinta, sangre sucia?

HARRY: Ginny como te atreves?

GINNY: Es la verdad no? Ella es solo una sangre sucia que no tiene el poder de vencerme.

HERMIONE: *Llora* nunca pensé que harías eso…

GINNY: Cállate inmunda, con esa carita no engañas a nadie, Inmovi…. *Intenta hechizarla*

HARRY: Ginny detente, le apunta con la varita.

RON: *Saca su varita* basta Ginny…

GINNY: Harry todavía la defiendes?

MARA: Esperen juegan a los palitos o que?

FABIAN: Que está pasando aquí? Hermione porque lloras?

HERMIONE: *Lo abraza* salgamos de aquí por favor

FABIAN: Esta bien *susurra y hace señas a Eddie* Me traes algo para comer y para tomar a la escuela*

EDDIE: Si si!

PATRICIA: Yo también me voy, me da asco estar aquí. Joy eres de lo peor que equivocada estuve.

JOY: Patricia yo…

MARA: Cálmate Joy acuérdate de que ella te cambio por Nina.

JOY: Si *triste*

DRACO: Ehi que pasa aquí?

HARRY: Draco llévate a Ginny de aquí…

EDDIE: Oye no Ginny es mi novia

DRACO: Vamos chicos bajen sus varitas, hay muggles aquí.

JOY: Muggles?

HARRY: No es nada …

JOY: Nunca había visto personas amenazándose con palitos…

MARA: Yo menos.

RON: Hablaremos después Ginny.


	17. Pocion de amor para 4

_**Chicos aquí les dejo un entretenido capitulo es muy divertido, ya saben que los personajes no son míos.**_

**CH17: POCION DE AMOR PARA 4 **

NINA: Tengo que salir de aquí, no he comido nada durante días, aquí está todo oscuro, si sigo así moriré, aunque prefiero morir que ver a Hermione con Fabian, los dos deben verse muy bien juntos.

VICTOR: Nina Martin, hemos decidido que usted se quedara 3 semanas más hasta que podamos hacer el colegio más seguro para ti, ah por cierto te he traído algo… *Le da de comer*

NINA: 3 Semanas? Es demasiado, yo necesito ir con mis amigos.

VICTOR: Es por su seguridad… *Se va*

Después de clases….

JOY: Déjame ver si entendí, tu eres una maga? Es una broma o qué?

MARA: No somos tan tontas Ginny.

CHO: Es cierto de hecho yo también lo soy.

GINNY: Exacto.

JOY: No no puede ser, oye eso quiere decir que puedes hacer hechizos o algo así?

MARA: Muéstrame y te creeré.

GINNY: Correcto, he visto que a ustedes les gustan algunos chicos, que les parece si hacemos una poción de amor.

JOY: Eso se puede?

CHO: Por supuesto que sí, pero no pueden decirle a nadie lo que somos, o tendremos serios problemas.

MARA: Claro que no.

CHO: Ginny pero para eso no se necesitan algunos ingredientes?

GINNY: Si los tengo anotados aquí *susurra en el oído de Cho * -Lo robe de entre los libros de Hermione-

JOY: Que se dicen ustedes?

GINNY : Nada , solo necesitamos a ver..

Asfódelo cortado

Tisana

Semillas de anís verde

Raíz de Angélica

Comino

Hinodo

Acónito

Ajenjo

JOY: Y donde conseguiremos todo eso?

CHO: Yo puedo conseguir el asfódelo , la tisana, raíz de Angélica , acónito y hinodo.

MARA: Nosotras robaremos comino y ajenjo de la repisa de Trudy.

JOY: Bueno iremos por ella y nos encontramos en mi cuarto.

GINNY: Tiene que ser rápido porque eso demora en prepararse.

RON: Ginny me las pagara, como puede portarse así , ella no es así , no sé porque hiso eso..

HARRY: Tranquilo Ron, seguro fue porque está juntándose con esas chicas que siempre están juntas.

RON: Le diré que regrese a casa.

HARRY: Y ella te hará caso?

RON: La matare si no lo hace.

HERMIONE: De que hablan chicos?

HARRY: Que milagro que estas sola…

HERMIONE: A que te refieres con que milagro..

HARRY: Siempre estas acompañada de ese que lo único que hace es sonreír y sonreír.

HERMIONE: Tu eres … es imposible estar con ustedes en estos días.

RON: Ya déjala Harry, que odiosa se pone con la edad.

HERMIONE: Ronald *Saca su varita* _-Calvario- _ Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo. *se va*

RON: Ha Ha Harry, mi mi cabello, mi cabello pelirrojo ..

HARRY: *Explota en risa* jajajajajajajajaja Estas calvo.

RON: Que hago *grita* Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

HARRY: Cállate Ron , te crecerá en pocos minutos.

3 semanas después a la hora del almuerzo…

GINNY: Ya tengo las pociones, dénselas a los chicos que les gustan y talan serán suyos siempre.

JOY: Tú a quien se la darás Ginny?

GINNY: A Eddie, la confusión no le durara para siempre así que se la daré a él.

FABIAN: Hola chicas de que hablan.

JOY: De nada Fabian.

FABIAN: Bueno… cosa de mujeres…

HARRY: Tengo mucha hambre.

RON: Yo también…

MARA: Harry te prepare algo especial.

HARRY: Uhmm huele a Tarta de melaza, madera de escoba y *Piensa * -_También huele a …. –_

CHO: También te hice uno Ron…

RON: Huele bien… como si comiera pollo asado…

JOY: Comete esto Fabas..

FABIAN: Huele a libros y pasteles *piensa* -_Al aroma de Nina- _

GINNY: Eddilin toma hice para ti también..

EDDIE: Uhmmm que rico….

*Todos comieron de la poción*

ALPHIE: Para mí no hicieron?

JOY: No no hicimos para ti

HARRY: Mara, estas muy hermosa hoy, eres muy hermosa, tus libros, tan estudiosa.

RON: Cho, como no me di cuenta antes de que eras la más hermosa.

EDDIE: Te amo Ginny

FABIAN: Eres el amor de mi vida Joy.

JOY: Salimos al cine los 8?

HARRY: Lo que tú digas Mara.

Por otro lado…

HERMIONE: Ya sé dónde está Nina. Encontré la pista clave.

AMBER: Que haces Hermione?

HERMIONE: Solo te digo que con esto solucionaremos muchos muchos problemas.

PATRICIA: Y eso que es?

HERMIONE: Ya lo sabrán… Donde esta Fabian?

LUNA: No lo sé, creo que están en el comedor…

HERMIONE: Vamos ahora mismo….

En el comedor…

AMBER: Alphie que haces porque te vas?

ALPHIE: Se siente un aire tan cursi allá adentro…

AMBER: Cursi porque?

ALPHIE: Véanlo ustedes mismas…

HARRY: Eres más bella que las estrellas Mara.

FABIAN: Nadie me gustó tanto como tu Joy.

LUNA: Que es esto?

RON: Luna hola, no crees que Cho es más hermosa que las flores?

LUNA: Ronald Weasley!

HERMIONE: Que pasa aquí?

HARRY: Hermione son chocolates , para mi llenos de amor, Mara es tan inteligente.

FABIAN: Te amo Joy.

PATRICIA: Pero que cara de idiotas traen.

EDDIE: El amor es maravilloso

HERMIONE: Chicas salgan…

GINNY: Que?

HERMIONE: Que paso aquí dilo!

GINNY: Nada!

JOY: Hermione no seas envidiosa, ellos están enamorados felicítanos!

HERMIONE: Chicas no se preocupen *dirigiéndose a Amber, Patricia y Luna* Están embrujados, con poción de amor.

MARA: Claro que no, envidiosa porque sabes que nosotras somos más hermosas, y porque él cree que soy más inteligente que tú.

HERMIONE: Que decepción Ginny, pensé que jugarías limpio con Patricia.

PATRICIA: Déjala Hermione.

LUNA: Si vámonos, esto apesta.

*Las cuatro salen y se van al cuarto de Hermione*

LUNA: Que haremos?

HERMIONE: uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Claro, ya lo tengo. Aguamiel, eso fue lo que le dieron a Ron cuando tomo la poción de Harry.

LUNA: Traeré Aguamiel, iré a Hogwarts a traer un poco.

PATRICIA: Esperaremos aquí, no quiero vomitar.

HERMIONE: Ellas juegan sucio Patricia.

PATRICIA: Son odiosas

AMBER: Lo tengo! Diseñare el look de cada una para ponerlas hermosas.

PATRICIA: Amber cuando no tú.

AMBER: Traeré las mascarillas.

En el cuarto oscuro…

VICTOR: Nina lo siento aún nos falta un poco más para que estés segura.

NINA: Me siento débil.

VICTOR: Perdóname Nina es por tu bien.


	18. Besos y descubrimientos

_**Chicos aquí les dejo un nuevo episodio ya saben que los personajes no son míos.**_

**CH18: BESOS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS.**

HERMIONE: Ahora que ya tenemos el aguamiel debemos dársela a los chicos.

LUNA: Si pero ellos no querrán tomarlo, y Joy y las demás estarán vigilando.

PATRICIA: Yo me encargo de eso.

HERMIONE: Se los encargo, yo tengo que hacer algo.

*En el cuarto de Hermione*

HERMIONE: Nina por fin se donde estas ahora podremos sacarte de ahí.

*En el cuarto oscuro*

NINA: Ya no soporto estar mas aquí!

VICTOR: Nina Martin, acompáñeme porfavor.

NINA: Saldre de aquí por fin?

VICTOR: Exactamente, pero antes debe prometerme no ponerse en ninguna situación de peligro , y cualquier cosa avíseme porfavor.

NINA: Victor aun no se lo que ocultan pero lo averiguare.

VICTOR: Nina Martin, es hora de regresar.

*En la sala de estar*

HARRY: Que , que fue lo que nos paso?

PATRICIA: Nos daban asco, eso fue, fue lo peor.

EDDIE: Cotorra? Que haces ahí parada?

PATRICIA: Cotorra? Yo ya no soy tu cotorra, deja de decirme asi, después de que los 4 anduvieron besuqueándose con esas, todos ustedes están verdaderamente locos si creen que nosotras vamos a perdonarlos fácilmente.

RON: De que hablas?

AMBER: Roni, tengo un video, véanlo y sabran de que hablamos.

*Miran el video donde están diciendo cursilerías*

FABIAN: Yo yo no pude decir eso.

AMBER: Oh claro que si, si que lo hiciste…

HARRY: Como, que paso?

PATRICIA: Lo único que sabemos , es que tendrán que hacer meritos para perdonarlos.

EDDIE: Ah me duele la cabeza.

PATRICIA: Amber vámonos.

TRUDY: Chicos estaban aquí, ya va a estar la cena, vayan al comedor.

*En el comedor*

TRUDY: Chicos que bueno que ya llegaron, tendrán mucha hambre.

FABIAN: Si mucha, de hecho es como si no recordara haber comido.

HARRY: Si , es cierto.

MARA: *En voz baja* Que paso Ginny? No que estarían locos por nosotras?

GINNY: Fue Hermione, estoy segura, esa sangre sucia me las va a pagar.

JEROME: Hoy fue un dia de locos, creo que los únicos cuerdos en esta casa somos Alphie y yo.

FABIAN: Hermione, tienes salsa en la boca *la limpia*

*Nina entra al comedor*

AMBER: Wow eres tu Nina?

JEROME: Nina, pero que hicieron contigo?

NINA: *Pensando* _ahora recuerdo que Victor me llevo para que me cambiaran el look y asi justificar mi viaje_. Hola chicos hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

TRUDY: Nina , estas cambiada, que linda.

JOY: Ya! Ni que fuera la mas bella del mundo.

GINNY: Ella es Nina?

MARA: Exacto.

FABIAN: *Que no se le quitaba el asombro* Ni Ni

HERMIONE: Nina *sonrie* eres tu.

HARRY: Nina bienvenida!

HERMIONE: Sientate aquí Nina.

NINA: *Ignorandola* Me siento muy cansada Trudy, ire a descansar.

TRUDY: Toma Nina llévate estos panecillos. Ah dormiras en tu antiguo cuarto, Ginny se mudara al cuarto de Joy.

NINA: Perdon Trudy, hable con Victor, dijo que habia un antiguo cuarto desocupado, dormiré sola ahí.

DRACO: Wow que carácter!

NINA: Que coman bien.

PATRICIA: Que le paso?

EDDIE: Algo esta mal. *Se levanta y la sigue*

NINA: *Pensando* _Ellos estaban juntos cuando llegue, vi como el miraba sus labios, era cierto lo que Joy decía, y que hare ahora, me siento tan traicionada, espere mucho tiempo para que el fuera a rescatarme, y ella se hiso pasar por mi amiga, que clase de persona son, Harry, Ron, Patricia y Amber, también lo sabían. *_Entra a su cuarto* *grita* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

EDDIE: Nina , puedo pasar?

NINA: Pasa Eddie.

EDDIE: Hola Nina, amm bueno tu manera de actuar hoy fue rarísima, te sucede algo?

NINA: Eddie, tu eres el osarían, se supone que debes ayudarme y debo confiar en ti.

EDDIE: Se supone? Te considero como una mejor amiga y tu dices se supone?

NINA: Sabes que se siente que dos personas especiales para ti te traicionen?

EDDIE: Uhmmmmm, pues si si lo se, porque lo dices?

NINA: Eso es lo que yo siento ahora, todos me han traicionado.

EDDIE: Todos?

NINA: Tu sabias que yo estaba secuestrada? Que estaba sola y que tenia días en la oscuridad?

EDDIE: No no pero porque nadie nos dijo nada.

NINA: Nadie? Quizá tu no lo sabias, pero Patricia, Hermione, Amber, Fabian ellos lo sabían.

EDDIE: Mi cotorra también lo sabia y no hiso nada para salvarte?

NINA: Nada! *llora* me siento tan decepcionada.

EDDIE: Es por eso que no quieres dormir con ellas verdad?

NINA: Es por eso y porque no paso 1 dia cuando me fui y Fabian se busco un reemplazo.

EDDIE: Fabian?

NINA: No lo niegues, Se lo de Fabian.

EDDIE: Pero solo fue un beso.

NINA: Tu lo sabias?

EDDIE: Si Amber nos mostro la grabación, y solo fueron besos y cursilerías.

NINA: Y eso te parece poco?

EDDIE: Bueno si tienes razón, tu están secuestrada y enterarte de eso debio haber sido muy fuerte.

NINA: Lo siento Eddie necesito dormir, hace mucho no duermo en una cama, y sobre lo que te conte, procura no decir nada.

EDDIE: Lo hare!

NINA: Gracias.

*En la habitación de Hermione*

AMBER: Vieron el cambio que dio Nina?

HERMIONE: Estaba muy rara hoy.

AMBER: Te ignoro muy feo.

HERMIONE: Ni lo menciones esta muy cambiada.

PATRICIA: Ella debe estar cansada por el viaje.

HERMIONE: Cual viaje si ella…

PATRICIA: Ella que?

HERMIONE: Ella debio amm viajar comoda.

AMBER: Claro que no, sabes lo que es viajar de a Reino Unido?

PATRICIA: Entiendelo Hermione, esta cansada.

HERMIONE: Ok entonces mañana será otro dia.

*En el cuarto de Joy*

GINNY: Entonces ella piensa que entre Hermione y Fabian hay algo?

JOY: Asi es, no soy genial?

CHO: Eso se acabara, ella esta sola, se acercara a hablar con una de ellas y la farsa se acabara.

GINNY: Yo me encargo, ella no me conoce, me hare su amiga, asi que en frente de ella no hablen conmigo.

MARA: Si acabamos con ella, los sibunas están fuera.

*En el cuarto de Nina*

HARRY: Nina estas ahí?

NINA: Si Harry pasa…

HARRY: Tiempo sin verte, como te fue en tu viaje?

NINA: Bien!

HARRY: Te portas rara hoy , porque?

NINA: Harry, quisieras salir conmigo?

HARRY: Que?

NINA: Me di cuenta que si sigo esperando por Fabian, nunca obtendré nada.

HARRY: Me gustas Nina *la besa*

NINA: *le corresponde el beso*

*Ginny bajo al cuarto de Nina, a hablarle, y se encontró con esa escena, se quedo viendo, y luego se retiro*

HARRY: *Pensando* _Que me pasa? Estoy besando a la chica mas hermosa del mundo, porque estoy pensando en Hermione_

NINA: Tengo que ir a dormir, mañana nos vemos.

HARRY: Adios Nina hasta mañana.

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE*

GINNY: Eres Nina verdad? Vamos sal de ahí, es hora de desayunar.

NINA: Hola? Tu eres?

GINNY: Hola soy Ginny, entre cuando tu te fuiste, no tengo muchas amigas.

NINA: Ya veo, seguro te sucedió lo mismo que a mi.

GINNY: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

NINA: Bueno bajemos a desayunar.

*En el comedor*

GINNY: Buenos días

HARRY: Nina buenos días.

NINA: Buenos días *sonrie*

FABIAN: Nina *sonrie*

HERMIONE: Hola buenos días

NINA: *Los ignora*

GINNY: Ron ya sabias la nueva noticia?

RON: De que hablas?

GINNY: Ayer 2 traviesos estaban besándose

HARRY: *Se sonroja*

NINA: Que?

GINNY: No lo niegues Nina, hablo de Harry y tu, ayer, hacen bonita pareja

TODOS: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

FABIAN: Lo siento, saldré de aquí. Nina tenemos que hablar.

NINA: No hablare contigo.

HERMIONE: Me voy de aquí.

FABIAN: Vamos Nina.

HARRY: Nina no tienes que…

NINA: No te preocupes Harry, se que hacer.

*Afuera*

FABIAN: Que te sucede, porque haces esto?

NINA: Hacer que?

FABIAN: Todo esto, tu y Harry?

NINA: Tu lo debes saber bien, si tu ya haces tu vida con Hermione, yo…

FABIAN: De que me estas hablando?

NINA: *Lo abofetea* Ya me tienes cansada, ahora mismo te dire todo lo que debi decirte desde un principio, toma *tira las fotos que Joy le entrego*

CONTINUARA….


	19. Pijamada Sibuna

_**Chicos aquí les dejo un nuevo episodio ya saben que los personajes no son míos.**_

**CH19: PIJAMADA SIBUNA**

FABIAN: Pero que es esto? Espera Nina no es lo que tu ….

LUNA: Mucha tensión chicos, se siente mucha tensión, es mejor que se relajen si? Y apúrense que las clases ya comienzan.

NINA: No es el momento de hablar Fabian, es mejor que me valla.

-_**En el salón de clases-**_

DAPHNE: Bueno chicos hemos trabajado duro para la presentación de los mejores proyectos, he elegido los mejores y de los 3 mejores, se formaran 3 grupos con todos los alumnos y desarrollaran el tema que yo les indicare, antes decirle que todos trabajaron muy duro y lo hicieron muy bien, excepto por la señorita Nina que bueno estuvo ausentes por motivos de salud pero Fabian supo sacar adelante ese proyecto. Antes que continue debo decirles que el grupo que de esta nota dependen los exámenes, el grupo que de la mejor presentación en la feria no hara los exámenes parciales y su nota será directa en el registro.

MARA: Maestra, que bueno que lo menciona asi si dara gusto esforzarse.

DAPHNE: Exacto Mara, bueno ahora les indicare los grupos y las propuestas que deje al inicio de año, queda el proyecto de Mara y Joy con el tema de los secretos del universo.

MARA: Lo sabia , sabia que haríamos lo mejor!

DAPHNE: Tambien queda la propuesta del grupo de Hermione y Luna, sobre las ruinas antiguas, y por ultimo, queda el tema de Fabian y Nina sobre los misterios de la piedra filosofal.

AMBER: Que? No gano nuestro tema de la moda? Porfavor si era el mejor

RON: Vamos Amber, era imposible ganarle a Hermione.

DAPHNE: Bueno chicos los demas alumnos tendrán que unirse a los grupos ganadores, para poder presentar la feria que será dentro de 3 dias.

FABIAN: Pero como haremos eso?

DAPHNE: Tienes razón Fabian , si dejamos que escojan por afinidad ustedes serán un grupo grande.

HERMIONE: Maestra! Yo podría no participar en mi proyecto? Es que veo que es mejor presentar 2 proyectos en vez de 3 porque habría mejor elaboración de trabajos.

RON: *Susurra* Que es lo que esta haciendo Hermione?

HARRY: *Susurra* No lo se!

DAPHNE: Entonces tu quieres cancelar tu proyecto para unirte a uno de esos 2?

HERMIONE: Si maestra, vera que será mucho mejor.

DAPHNE: Bueno esta bien entonces, dividiremos los grupos tienen que ser iguales, los lideres de cada equipo los nombrare ahorita mismo: Fabian tu seras el líder del equipo de la piedra filosofal y Mara será la del equipo de los secretos del universo. La dinámica será la siguiente cada uno escojera un integrante de para su equipo de trabajo, piensen muy bien antes de elegir porque recuerden que depende mucho si dan o no los exámenes parciales. Bien entonces comenzemos pueden elegir un papel el que tenga la X comenzara a elegir integrante primero.

FABIAN: Yo tengo la X.

DAPHNE: Muy bien Fabian, elige …

FABIAN: Elijo a Nina.

MARA: Elijo a Joy

FABIAN: Hermione

MARA: Ginny

FABIAN: Harry

MARA: Cho

*Asi elijieron a sus equipos quedaron completes respectivamente*

DAPHNE: Bien entonces del lado de Fabian tenemos a : Nina, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Patricia, Amber , Alphie, Eddie. Y del lado de Mara tenemos a : Ginny, Joy, Cho, Jerome, Draco, Anton, Jhosep, Deyvid y Hannah. Espero que trabajen juntos y que se respeten mutuamente. Bueno muchachos los dejo para que se preparen.

PATRICIA: Fabian no pudiste elegir mejor, vamos a ser los campeones.

FABIAN: Debemos estar unidos , además asi sirve que encontramos alguna pista, ya que hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada y estamos a mitad de año.

HERMIONE: No te preocupes Fabian, todo va a salir a pedir de boca.

NINA: Bueno vamos a hacer el trabajo o vamos a seguir alagándonos?

JOY: Esos se traen algo, seguro que harán algo espectacular.

MARA: Claro que no , solo esta Fabian ahí, los demas no son nada sin el, y ahora el esta deprimido, asi que no funcionara.

DRACO: De que hablan? Porque el esta deprimido?

JEROME: Amigo Draco tu no sabes nada!

*Asi pasaron rápido los 3 dias y se presento el dia de la feria*

NINA: Esta quedando muy bonito nuestra mesa, nunca pensé que quedaría asi.

PATRICIA: Oye Nina, estos días que hemos hecho el trabajo juntos, te hemos notado algo extraña y distante.

NINA: Distante? Yo no estoy distante.

EDDIE: Patricia será mejor que no molestes a Nina, ella debe tener sus razones no crees?

PATRICIA: Si debe ser.

FABIAN: Los jurados ya están pasando por la mesa de Mara..

HERMIONE: Nervioso? El de nosotros saldrá mejor porque lo hicimos con buenas intenciones, ellos no tienen buenas intenciones .

FABIAN: Tienes razón *sonrie*

NINA: *Piensa* - _Odio verlos juntos, se sonríen y coquetean en mi delante-_

HARRY: Nina ya apurate ya casi vienen hacia nosotros.

VICTOR: Ya están preparados, me dijeron que Mara los sorprendio con su exposición.

NINA: Esperamos sorprenderlos con la de nosotros.

VICTOR: Nina Martin eso dependerá de como han organizado sus ideas.

*El jurado se acerca a ellos y comienzan a exponer, dan lo mejor de si mismos, y terminan su exposición*

JURADO: Bueno chicos ya tenemos los resultados, los dos grupos han hecho un gran esfuerzo, por fin daremos fin a esta feria de proyectos y anunciaremos al grupo ganador. Y el grupo ganador es… La piedra filosofal!

FABIAN: Ganamos! *Abraza a Nina sin darse cuenta*

NINA: Ganamos Fabs ganamos! *se da cuenta de que están abrazandose efusivamente y lo suelta* Que bueno es porque trabajamos juntos.

DAPHNE: Que bueno chicos me enorgullecen ahora descansaran y no presentaran sus exámenes.

LUNA: Era lo que queríamos.

HERMIONE: No presentaremos exámenes? Hay no!

TODOS: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

*Esa noche en la casa de Anubis*

AMBER: Que bueno que nos permitieron hacer una pijamada como premio extra.

LUNA: Nos lo merecíamos.

EDDIE: Bueno hablando de sibuna.

AMBER: Relajate Eddie, hoy dejaremos a sibuna busca pistas por sibuna se va a una pijamada.

HERMIONE: Y que haremos?

AMBER: Juguemos verdad o reto les parece?

HARRY: No se como se juega pero si me explican juego.

AMBER: Tu solo siguenos, lo único es que si nos mienten estarán faltando a su juramento sibuna esta bien?

EDDIE: Esta muy bien.

AMBER: Bueno siéntense todos girare la botella . *Gira la botella* Ohhhh, verdad o reto Roni?

RON: Reto

AMBER: Vamos Nina, ya que te toco a ti la otra parte de la botella debes darle tu el reto.

NINA: Te reto a que soportes que todos estemos encima de ti 7 segundos.

RON: No pesan mucho…

NINA: Vamos! *todos se suben y comienzan a contar* 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 … bien Ron!

AMBER: Ron gira la botella *Ron gira la botella* Nina verdad o reto?

NINA: *Piensa* - _Si digo verdad me preguntaran algo sobre Fabian- _RETO!

LUNA: Te reto a que beses a Fabian por 2 minutos.

NINA: Que?

TODOS *excepto Fabian y Harry* : Cumplelo! Cumplelo!

NINA: *Se dirije hacia Fabian* Y lo besa por 2 minutos, a lo que Fabian muy feliz le corresponde el tremendo beso.

AMBER: Uuuuuuuu, Vamos Nina gira la botella…

HARRY: Hermione verdad o reto?

HERMIONE: Verdad!

NINA: De quien estas enamorada?

HERMIONE: *Piensa* -_No puede ser, Nina sabe que amo a Harry porque no me lo pregunto, el esta mirándome ahora que hago, que hago!-_

CONTINUARA….


	20. Juguemos a las escondidas

_**Chicos disculpen, muchas disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero en recompensa les dejare un episodio muy largo y lleno de emociones, y también cambiare un poco la manera en la que escribo el fic ya que escribirlo en diálogos me cuesta más trabajo jaja, perdonen C:**_

_**Los personajes no son míos ya lo saben.**_

**CHAPTER 20: JUGUEMOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS**

Hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa pues todos estaban esperando la ansiada respuesta a la pregunta que le hiso Nina – "De quien estas enamorada? " - parecía que la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, todo se tornó silencio, todos estaban ansiosos de la respuesta de Hermione, hasta que Fabián rompió el silencio que parecía ser infinito – Chicos creo que la estamos presionando mucho con nuestras miradas, si Hermione no quiere decir de quien está enamorada , ella debe tener sus motivos, por esta vez permitamos que cambie su elección a reto- , Hermione parecía agradecerle con la mirada y le sonrió, - No puede cambiar su elección, a que le temes Fabián? A que ella cuente su relación? Acaso no crees que sabemos que tú y ella se ven a escondidas? Dijo Harry sin pensar en cada una de sus palabras- Fabián al ver el actuar del mago apretó sus puños y solo atinó a decir "No voy a hablar con un ciego" , todos creyeron que lo decía porque Harry usaba lentes y se echaron a reír en conjunto, solo Hermione se dio cuenta de que Fabián se refería a que no se había dado cuenta del amor de Hermione hacia el .

Juguemos a otra cosa, estoy aburrida, dijo Amber, todos asintieron dándole la razón a la rubia, después de un tiempo pensando que más podrían hacer, Eddie alzo la voz diciendo: Tengo algo que puede entretenernos muy bien, en el sótano hay un pasadizo secreto donde se encuentra un lugar muy amplio casi podría decir que es una casa debajo de otra casa podemos jugar ahí a las escondidas, a lo que Nina dijo: Estoy de acuerdo. Todos bajaron al sótano y comenzaron a elegir quien sería aquella persona que contaría mientras los demás se escondían. Por qué siempre soy yo? Dijo un decepcionado y asustadizo Ron, Lo siento dijo Harry a lo que todos corrieron y el solo sostuvo a contar del 1 al 20 .

Todos buscaban desesperados un lugar donde esconderse, Patricia se escondió con Eddie atrás de un muro y más tarde se les unió Alphie, Amber y Luna se escondieron debajo de unas camas viejas y empolvadas, Harry se escondió atrás de unos colchones viejos , Fabián se escondió en un armario lleno de arañas, Nina no sabía dónde esconderse y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llegaba a una especie de dormitorio, vio un armario viejo y sin saber que Fabián se escondía ahí ella se metió en el armario, se asustó al ver que Fabián estaba adentro también , Fabián atino a hacerle señas de silencio para que no gritara y no los encontraran. Por otro lado Hermione comenzó a correr se metió debajo de una cama que estaba en una habitación vieja y estaban Amber y Luna , ellas le dijeron : Hermione aquí no cabes, busca otro lugar o nos perjudicaras, ella solo dijo: Ok mejor no me pidan que me quede. Siguió buscando y entrando a una especie de sala encontró a Patricia , Alphie y Eddie, ellos le dijeron Hermione no puedes estar aquí estamos a las justas nos encontraran por tu culpa busca otro lugar, Hermione solo respondió: Acaso nadie se apiada de mí? , Resignada busco en la siguiente habitación iba a meterse en el armario cuando antes de abrir la puerta, escucho la voz de Fabián: "Hermione busca otro lugar este está ocupado", Ella comenzó a sentirse perdida , y volviéndose al lugar donde estaba Ronald a punto de terminar de contar, alguien la jalo de la blusa y la metió en un escondite: Harry! Dijo con sorpresa, a lo que el respondió shhhh silencio si hablas fuerte Ron nos encontrara, estaban tan juntos que ella se sonrojo solo de pensar que estaba apoyada en el pecho de su amado Harry.

Ronald estaba a punto de terminar de contar: 19 , 20, listos o no ahí voy, comenzó a buscar y vio todo oscuro a lo que pensó que sería mejor comenzar por la cocina y buscar cuidadosamente.

Ganaremos Nina, le susurro Fabián a una Nina muy nerviosa, Fabián casi rompía en una carcajada por la actitud de Nina, se veía enojada , el suponía que por lo de la trampa de Joy, y a la vez se veía nerviosa, el sabía que su presencia a solas y cerca ponían a Nina nerviosa, Fabián dijo debemos hacer algo mientras Ron busca en otras partes , Nina solo se quedó en silencio, Fabián aprovechando el silencio de Nina comenzó a hablar: Nina lo de las fotos , bueno lo de Hermione y yo no es cierto, Hermione y yo somos muy amigos , ese día de las fotos ella se acercó a abrazarme fue solo un abrazo te lo juro, debes confiar en mí, nos hicimos buenos amigos porque ella era la única que me ayudaba a buscarte. Nina siguió en silencio, un silencio profundo se apodero del armario y de la habitación, Fabián sintió que incomodaba a Nina y quiso el ademan de que estaba a punto de salirse del armario, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Te creo…, Fabián pensó que se había imaginado esas palabras, se detuvo por un momento y luego abrió la puerta del armario, "TE CREO FABIAN, de verdad te creo pero no me dejes sola aquí, quédate conmigo", Fabián no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero sin duda lo hiso muy feliz , en aquel espacio apretado atino a acercarse a ella y abrazarla, Nina sonreía en la oscuridad, quería quedarse así para siempre, por un momento pudo olvidarse de Joy y su pandilla o como ellas decían : LAS ANTISIBUNAS.

Por otro lado mientras Patricia y Eddie intentaban deshacerse de Alphie, Hermione y Harry permanecían en silencio, Harry tenía una expresión muy seria , y eso a Hermione le daba algo de miedo, al fin Ron paso a buscar por ahí, y él le hiso señas a Hermione para que se metieran más al fondo de los colchones y para que se agacharan, Ron paso por ahí buscando y diciendo, Nina!, Fabián! Patricia! Ambercita, Luna! No me engañaran yo sé que están aquí, Harry si estás aquí te encontrare. Harry Casi reía con el tono de voz usado por un miedoso Ron, se escucharon los pasos de Ron yéndose a otra habitación , Harry intento salir de la posición casi en cuclillas en la que estaban los dos, y en ese momento los colchones se movieron y Harry cayó encima de Hermione, quedaron a centímetros de sí mismos, Hermione cerro los ojos, tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, Harry pensó: Me siento tan bien al sentir a Hermione tan cerca, se acercó más a ella, sabía que quería darle un beso.

Continuara…..


	21. La maldicion de la voz

_**Chicos les entrego el capitulo siguiente C: esta emocionante **_

_**Los personajes no son míos ya lo saben.**_

**CHAPTER 21: LA MALDICION DE LA VOZ**

Harry se acercó más a ella, y Hermione estaba nerviosa, acaso se lograría al fin su amor tan esperado?, Harry casi podía rosarle los labios , cuando se escuchó una voz diciendo: Harry te encontré te vi los pies. Un Harry asustado y nervioso por la situación en la que estaba salió detrás de los colchones, Harry por qué sudas? Pregunto Ron sin saber que ahí también se encontraba su amiga, No sudo – negó Harry- bueno quizá un poco, los colchones te dan mucho calor. Hermione que aún no salía de atrás de los colchones se sonrojo al escuchar lo que Harry decía. Ron le dijo: Harry vamos tengo que buscar a los demás, a lo que Harry respondió: No no te preocupes yo buscare por aquí, Bueno está bien Harry, dijo un confiado Ron y se fue. Harry suspiro de alivio y dijo: Hermione ya puedes salir. Hermione se sentía tan nerviosa, que no quería salir de ahí, aun así agarro valor y salió, Harry yo… fue interrumpida por Harry, Hermione, dijo un Harry serio, Hermione, escúchame, hace rato no quería faltarte el respeto, no me había dado cuenta de que eres muy linda, una buena estudiante, una muy buena amiga, leal y que siempre ha estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo, a mi lado. Harry, dijo Hermione, no tienes que darme un discurso sobre él porque no puedes corresponderme , casi soltaba una lagrima , pero ella se esforzaba , no quería darle lastima, No Hermione, ese es el problema, mi error fue el no darme cuenta de que tenía al tesoro que yo más amaba cerca mío, y fui tan ciego como dijo Fabián, ahora entiendo todo, quieres ser mi novia Hermione? Prometo no ser tan tonto, Hermione se sorprendió mucho al oír lo que Harry decía, Ella dijo conteniendo su felicidad: Si Harry, pero con una condición, Harry comenzó a escucharla, cual es esa condición?, quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto, no quiero que si no funciona todos nos miren , quiero estar segura. Lo que tú digas Hermione, respondió Harry feliz, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

Ron ya había encontrado a la mayoría incluso a Hermione , según Harry ella estaba escondida en la cocina, debajo de la mesa. Faltan Fabián y Nina. Harry dijo: seguro se escondieron juntos y quiso reírse, todos notaron que era algo raro en Harry ya que el supuestamente gustaba de Nina.

Fabián y Nina se habían quedado dormidos juntos en el armario, claro Ron no se había atrevido a buscar ahí porque vio una araña y salió despavorido, Nina despertó, y movió a Fabián, Que pasa? atino el a decirle, Fabián ya no escucho ruido, será que ya ganamos? Salgamos a ver dijo Nina. Intento abrir el armario y estaba atascado, Fabián hiso lo mismo y no pudo abrirlo, Nos quedamos encerrados dijo una Nina nerviosa y asustada, se apoyó detrás de unos abrigos y sintió algo detrás de ella, Oye Fabián mira esto le dijo, Es una cerradura dijo Fabián , y creo que tú tienes la llave, exacto dijo Nina, este es el relicario y abrirá la puerta, y así fue, vieron algo que los impresiono mucho era un pasadizo secreto en donde habían algunos cadáveres, Nina dijo : "Esto no puede ser" , Fabián encontró un cofre, Nina mira esto: "Todo aquel que entre a este lugar está marcado con el sello de la muerte" , Nina se asustó mucho con aquella escritura. Estaban a punto de salir y Escucharon una voz: LA PIEDRA, NECESITO LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, TU, TU ERES LA ELEGIDA, TÚ DEBES DARMELA.

Nina se asustó y Fabián la cubrió con los brazos. No la tengo dijo Nina. YA SE QUE NO LA TIENES, PERO YO SE DONDE ESTA, LA PIEDRA SE ENCUENTRA AL FINAL DE ESTE CORREDOR, ENCUENTRALA, ENCUENTRALA PORQUE SI NO LO HACES EN 30 DIAS MORIRAS, JUNTO CON LA PERSONA QUE ESTA A TU LADO, DESDE AHORA ESTAN MARCADOS CON EL SELLO DE LA MUERTE.

LA VOZ DESAPARECIO Y Nina cayo desmayada, Fabián guardo el cofre, la nota y algunas cosas, cargó a Nina y rompió la puerta del armario para salir.

Comenzó a correr para llevar a Nina a un lugar más despejado, mientras salía del sótano, Harry y los demás notaron que Fabián gritaba le dieron el alcance y socorrieron a Nina.

Preocupados todos la llevaron a su habitación y llamaron a Trudy, es solo una fuerte fiebre dijo Trudy, yo la cuidare no se preocupen. Fabián se fue a su habitación preocupado, todos se preocuparon por Nina, por otro lado Harry se despedía cariñosamente de una Hermione muy feliz, nos van a ver decía Hermione, Harry la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, excepto Nina, Joy muy burlonamente dijo: Mara mírame soy "Nina me hago la enferma para llamar la atención" , Hermione la miro con rabia y a pesar de todo sonrió y solo le dijo: Joy todas las personas malas reciben un castigo. Fabián bajo con una Nina muy pálida y estaban tomados de la mano, Mara se sorprendió: Vaya vaya, así que ya se reconciliaron, Nina sin ganas de que nadie la moleste solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de un Fabián preocupado y de un Fabián que se tomó la molestia de darle de comer en la boca, ese gesto hiso irse de la mesa a una Mara enojada y sin desayunar, Jerome por otro lado observaba a Ginny muy seria y le dijo: Envidias a los sibuna? O solo estas así porque te levantaste en tus días, a lo que Ginny respondió: Nina, Hermione y todas sus amigas, se la verán conmigo, y tu Eddie te arrepentirás de haberme dejado por esta, y lanzo su leche en la blusa de Patricia, todos dijeron al unísono, Oh no otra vez! Y una furiosa Patricia le había echado agua de naranja a Ginny , No te metas con mi cara de atún Ginny.

Jerome rompió en carcajadas y no pudo decir nada ya que moría de la risa, Alphie conversaba con Amber se veían muy entretenidos, Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y se sonreían de vez en cuando.

Terminado el desayuno, Joy se percató de que Harry abrazaba muy melosamente a Hermione, y le hiso señas a Ginny, ella miro la escena y entendió. Joy corrió donde estaba Harry y dijo: Harry , No sé qué tiene Ginny esta convulsionando como si le hubieran hecho algo de magia. Harry asustado corrió y le dijo a Hermione que subiera a llamar a Ron, Hermione subió corriendo.

Harry se quedó a solas con Ginny , y una Joy vigilando la puerta. Harry me siento muy mal, vi una luz y me sentí mal , Tranquila Ginny, respondía Harry, estarás bien ya viene Ron, Harry tu presencia me hace bien, Harry extraño tenerte cerca y extraño tu calor decía Ginny, No digas eso , dijo Harry, tu no estás bien, Joy hiso una seña a Ginny y esta agarro por el cuello a Harry y le dio un beso, Hermione entro y vio aquella escena…

Continuara…


	22. Descubriendo pistas

_**Chicos otra vez continuando con el Fanfic , ya saben que los personajes no son míos, por lo tanto no me pertenecen.**_

**CHAPTER 22: Descubriendo Pistas.**

Sabía que algún día ibas a decirle a Harry lo que sentías Hermione, pero no creo que el haya querido besar a Ginny – Decía una Nina aun débil- Además tú me dijiste que el ya no la mira con los mismos ojos.

Eso es lo que quiero pensar Nina, pero sinceramente no lo sé, dijo Hermione. Deberías escuchar lo que él tiene que decirte, veras que es solo un mal entendido, no dejes que ella rompa el lazo que quieren formar , respondió Nina para darle ánimos.

Hermione y Nina siguieron conversando sobre Harry y lo que ella debería hacer respecto al beso que se dio con Ginny. Por otro lado estaba Ron conversando con Luna sobre que había pasado con Hermione y Harry y el porqué la primera se enojó al verlo con Ginny. No entiendo porque Hermione se puso de esa manera, hasta pensé que le podría gustar Jerome, pero esto que dicen que paso me dejo pensando- Dijo Ron- , cállate Ron tú conoces tanto tiempo a Hermione y nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry, y sabes qué? Creo que ellos ya estaban teniendo algo pero por culpa de tu inocente hermana ya no podrán tener nada porque Hermione se molestó con él , grito Luna muy molesta, los hombres no entienden los sentimientos de las mujeres, oye Ron , me gustaría poder hacer un hechizo para leer mentes así descubriría los pensamientos de cada persona, sea mago o muggle, Ron solo atinó a decir, Creo que para eso primero tendrás que hacer que yo sea el más inteligente de la clase.

Lo lograste Ginny! Celebremos que las Anti-sibunas estamos de vuelta, dijo Joy mientras pintaba las uñas a Mara, Estoy tan feliz , vieron como Hermione salía furiosa ella moría de los celos, ¿Lo vieron?, Mara sonreía pero a la vez sentía que ella también decía hacer algo al respecto, Saben yo también voy a separar a Fabián de Nina, Mara ten calma todo a un paso no crees? Respondió Joy con mucha seguridad.

Al día siguiente Hermione se sentó al lado de Nina, pidiéndole a Fabián que cambie de asiento solo por un día, Harry observaba a Hermione y pensaba que ella lo estaba odiando.

Nina aún se sentía delicada por ratos tenia dolores de cabeza, y algunos mareos, eso sin contar que tenía mucha fiebre y tenía que tomar medicamentos por eso. Sabes que Nina? Te he contado mis problemas pero no te he preguntado cómo estas ni nada por el estilo soy mala amiga, lo siento, hablo una triste Hermione, Nina la miro , sonrió y dijo muy amigable, Hermione esto no tiene que ver contigo, a veces pienso que la vida es tan fugaz, por eso te repito que no dejes que nadie intervenga entre Harry y tú. Hermione pensaba en las palabras de Nina.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron muy rápido, Fabián se encargó de llevar a Nina a la casa de Anubis, Harry! Grito Hermione, Harry espera sabes no he podido hablar contigo sobre lo que paso el otro día, decía Hermione muy agitada y decidida, pero no podemos estar distanciados , Te amo Harry no debemos pelearnos por algo así, Harry la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo: Jamás hubiera querido que algo como besar a Ginny ocurriera, la única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo. Pero debes confiar en mí, verdad que lo harás? , claro que sí!, dijo Hermione muy feliz, se sentía como si el mundo girara y girara cuando Harry la abrazaba.

En la habitación de Fabián y Nina estaban los dos conversando, Nina me preocupas sigues enferma y con dolores verdad?, decía Fabián preocupado, Nina lo miro y tratando de fingir fortaleza dijo: No Fabián todo estará bien, encontraste algo, alguna pista? , Pregunto, Fabián respondió, No exactamente Nina pero leí algo que creo que te debo mostrar. Mientras ellos hablaban Harry, Hermione, Amber, Alfie , Patricia y Eddie, subían a ver a Nina, cuando escucharon voces se detuvieron a escuchar lo que Fabián y Nina hablaban, No van a entrar? Los asusto Ron, Shhhhhh , todos le hicieron un ademan de que debería callarse, a lo que Luna respondió: Shhh a ustedes también , díganme que sucede, Patricia le sonrió y dijo: ven y escucha. Todos debemos encontrar la piedra que está escondida detrás de una pared que tiene una llave solo una oportunidad para romperla, decía Fabián muy concentrado, a lo que Nina respondió: No se lo digas a nadie, tenemos que solucionar esto solos, la vida de los demás está en juego al igual que la tuya, es suficiente saber que estas en peligro por mí, Fabián le agarro las manos y le dijo: Tranquila Nina, ayer estuve investigando y no tengo la marca puedes estar tranquila no me dejare marcar por la muerte, pero Nina déjame acompañarte por favor, te lo suplico, en ese instante se abrió la puerta y se escucharon unas voces: ¿Están intentando excluirnos de esta misión Sibuna? , dijo Amber , cada uno de nosotros hiso un juramento y estamos dispuestos a continuar con la misión , sin importarnos lo que venga o suceda. Eddie se acercó a Nina y dijo: Soy el osarían es mi misión cuidarte, sin ofender Fabián y rio muy divertido. Hermione y Patricia dijeron: ¿Sibuna? Y todos siguieron diciendo: Sibuna!


End file.
